


Secrets Are Meant To Be Shared

by undertale_fan999



Series: Secret Are Meant To Be Shared [1]
Category: Horrortale (Video Game), Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Reader is Frisk's Older Sister, Reader is Monster Ambassador, Reader lost her parent's in car crash, Small panic attacks (will be marked), Smut maybe? No promises, first fic!!, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale_fan999/pseuds/undertale_fan999
Summary: Reader is Monster Ambassador and older sister of monster savior, Frisk. Reader lives with Undyne and Alphys. But what happens when the Reader's roommates move and Reader gets lonely? Will she move in with some flirty skele-ys? Or will she confide in her goopy friend in her dreams?On a tiny hiatus...
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Dogamy/Dogaressa (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus/Reader, Swapfell Sans/Reader, Underfell Papyrus/Reader, Underfell Sans/Reader, Underswap Papyrus/Reader, Underswap Sans/Reader, horrortale papyrus/reader, horrortale sans/reader, undertale papyrus/reader, undertale sans/reader - Relationship
Series: Secret Are Meant To Be Shared [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750396
Comments: 25
Kudos: 126





	1. Is there a bell nearby? Nope, that's just my ears ringing.

{BEGINNING OF PROLOG}  
In the year 2015, monsters emerged from the underground with a human child named Frisk. Frisk is my little brother and I am his big sister. I became his guardian when our parents died in a car crash in 2011 when Frisk was 7 years old and when I was 16. Since going into the mountain, Frisk made so many friends in the underground like a tall blue fish lady named Undyne and a short yellow dinosaur named Alphys and so many others. Frisk already helped the monsters by getting them out of the mountain but he wanted to go even further by trying to get them their rights but he was too young so he asked the king of monsters, King Asgore, if I could be the ambassador of monsters. The King said only if I was okay with it. I didn’t have a job so I said yes. 

Since I was the ambassador of monsters, I had to live fairly close to the King and Queen but not live with them since they were royalty. That’s when the Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne and The Royal Scientist, Alphy asked if I wanted to live with them since they both lived right across the street from the King and Queen. Ms. Toriel had asked if Frisk could live with her. When I said yes, Ms. Toriel was ecstatic to be taking care of Frisk. I mean Ms. Toriel already called Frisk “her child” so it made sense for a motherly figure to have a child.

In the underground, the currency was gold so all of the monsters were able to build a great home at the top of the mountain for their families. There they made the village, New New Home. Monsters built their houses at the top of the mountain because they could see the sun rise and set perfectly and because humans didn’t want monsters roaming their streets. But besides racist humans, I am living a healthy happy life with Undyne and Alphy as my roommates, making an AMAZING salerey from being ambassador, and I’m relieved knowing that Frisk is safe. My life is perfect.  
{END OF PROLOG}

“HEY Y/N!! GET YOUR FLAT ASS OUT OF BED,PUNK!!” Undyne yells through while pounding at my door. “My ass is bigger than yours so…” I reply, not wanting to wake up. “ARE YOU BACKTALKIN… babe I’m trying to get Y/N up…” I hear Undyne say to Alphy walking away, her voice getting quieter. I roll over and open my eyes to look at my clock at the top of my bed stand. 10:37 A.M on a Saturday in 2020. I groan knowing I have to get ready for another meeting for monster rights at 12:30 and since it takes about an half an hour to get ready and another hour to get to the building at the bottom of the mountain, I reluctantly get out of my bed. Once I’m fully out of my bed, I look in the mirror on my desk to see me in my sleep clothes. I have a bun that was messed up from rolling in my sleep, a form fitting black tank top, and booty shorts. I look around my giant room and see a white desk with my perfume, jewelry and some other things on it, my door that leads to my bathroom, my messy unmade bed, my TV on my TV stand in front of my bed, my bookcase filled with papers about monster rights, and my walk-in closet.

I open my bedroom door and walk out into the large top floor living room to the swirly stairs. In the top floor living room, there was a couch, a tv across from that couch, and a bookshelf filled with science books and anime books next to a nice window. I looked toward the stairs and decided I didn't want to walk down the spiral stairs. ‘I’ll slide down the railing instead.’ I thought to myself. I jumped on the railing of the swirly stairs. The railing was about a foot long so I didn’t have trouble balancing. It wasn't very long before I got to the bottom considering that my house is only two floors. The top floor has 2 bedrooms (one for me and one for Undyne and Alphys) and two bathrooms (one in my room and one in Undyne's and Alphys room) and the bottom floor has the stairs that lead into a large space, a door to the living room, a door to the dining room, a door to a half bathroom, and a door to the kitchen. 

I brace myself for landing as I approach the bottom when two large, blue arms wrap around my torso, lifting me right before I land at the bottom of the stairs. "You're finally awake I see. BABE! Y/N'S AWAKE!! POUR THE WATER BUCKET OUT!!" Undyne says in a not-so-quiet voice. "I'm awake. I kno… wait water bucket?!" I respond to Undyne. "Yeah punk. I was gonna put water on your messy head." Undyne says noggieing me. 

Once I'm able to get Undyne to stop noggieing me, I realize I'm already in the dining room. Undyne puts me down in my chair that was smaller than the other chairs to fit my size while she sits in a monster chair next to me and looks at me with a serious face. “Y/n, I need your help. Ya know me and Alphy have been dating for a while now, right? ” Undyne says with a serious face. “Yeah, I know.” I say back. “Ok. You can’t tell Alphy this.” Undyne takes a deep breath and continues “I’m going to ask Alphy to marry me.” Undyne says in a hushed voice. “...oh my god… OF COURSE I’ll help!! What can I do?” I say getting very excited. “I have most of the details worked out already. I just need you to distract Alphy till like 7:00 while I set everything up down here, ok?” Undyne says with a smile. “Got it!!” I say back. 

Like magic, Alphy walks through the door with breakfast right as I change the subject. “I-I made b-breakfast.” Alphys says with her stutter getting better. “Great! Thanks babe.” Undyne says getting up and kissing Alphy on the head. “Hey, Alph.” I say with a plan forming in my head. “Wanna have a anime Marathon later today in my room?” I suggest to Alphys. Alphy smiles super wide. “You had m-me at anime!” Undyne and I smile at Alphys excitement. I explain more of the details while eating my breakfast like how after finishing the classic Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, we can watch more animes like Seven Deadly Sins and Ouran High School Host Club. Alphys eyes light up brighter and brighter every time I mention a different anime. I laugh and look at the time. 10:59 A.M. I jump up realizing that I might be late. “Ok sounds great Alph. Remember in my room at 5:00.” I say half running out of the dining room and to my bedroom to get ready.

When I get to my room, I look for the suit I set out yesterday. Once I found it hanging on the back of my closet door, I rushed to my bathroom. I got out of my pj’s quickly which left me in my underwear. Before I put my suit on, I looked over my body and admired my curves. I would never say I look hot out loud because then it would sound like I’m egotistical but I’m pretty hot. Getting myself out of my head, I grab my suit and start getting ready. After doing my hair and deciding not to do makeup, I look over myself in the body mirror. I’m wearing a black skirt that goes right above my knees and a white button up with sleeves that go up to my elbows. I did my hair in a bun at the top of my head and I walked out of the bathroom to look at the clock on my bed stand. 11:19 A.M.

I go over to my desk and grab a small watch, my phone, and my purse and go over to my closet to grab a pair of black flats with little bows on the top. I start to head out of my room when I see the picture of my parents on a little shelf near my door. I go over, grab the picture and kiss the glass. “I love and miss you mom and dad. Hope you're comfy in heaven” I say with tears coming to my eyes. I quickly blink the tears away before Alphy catches me crying and convinces me to stay home in my bed eating ice cream in my pajamas and watching tv like before. I put the picture back on the shelf and walked out my door. 

Heading down stairs, I hear Undyne on the phone in her bedroom talking to someone. I go up to the door and quietly put my ear in the door. I couldn’t hear a lot of what she was saying because Alphys smartly sound profed the room after I told her and Undyne to be quieter next time they decide to spice up their love life. I quietly laughed remembering how Alphys and Undyne's faces exploded in a blush. I hear Undyne say what I think is a name. “Sans” and “Papyrus”? I knew who Papyrus was but not personally. He was the Monster Representative and I only heard of “Sans” once because he was in charge of judging humans that fell into the Underground, He was the Judge for his unique skill of CHECKing someone without a FIGHT and being able to see their main SOUL trait. I was about to go away when I heard the word “proposal.” I move back to the door and hear Undyne half yell “YES thank you!” I smirked at Undyne eagerness and pulled away from the door. I quickly and quietly start walking down the hallway. I get to the swirly stairway and slide down the railing. Perfect landing. I look at my watch on my wrist. 11:23 A.M. “BYE ALPHY. BYE UNDYNE.” I yell while putting on my shoes and walking out of the door, on my way to the meeting.

Once I get in my car in the driveway, I open my convertible’s roof to let the summer air in, and start the car. Once I start driving down the street, I see a lot of monsters enjoying the summer heat. Since it was almost always sunny where I lived I bought a convertible so I wouldn’t be caught in the heat. I see Monster Kid and Annoying Dog playing fetch with the Annoying Dog throwing the stick and Monster Kid fetching it. I laughed remembering that Annoying Dog once absorbed a stick I threw. Once I get out of New New Home, I start passing through the radio stations when I hear one of my favorite songs come on and I sing with the words. In the past, people said I had the voice of an angel but I had slight stage fright meaning I didn’t mind singing in front of family or really close friends but not in front of huge crowds of people I don’t know. 

45 minutes into the drive to the building and I see a 7/11 store and I remembered that I needed to go to the store and get ice cream for me and Alphys' anime marathon. Taking a right turn and the building comes into my sight. The drive usually takes 40-45 but parking was horrible because the council of people had to decide if monsters should have rights or not. At the last meeting, almost half of the people said yes but KAREN was the last vote I needed but she said no so we had to wait for the next meeting to try again. 

I saw my phone ringing and picked it up. “Y/N! Y/N! GUESS WHAT??!” Katelynn yells. Katelynn was my best friend since high school when I stuck up for her against a basic bitch. Katelynn also is a monster rights activist and usually one of the earliest one at along with Karen.“Hello to you too and what’s up Katy?” I reply using her nickname. “Karen isn’t at the meeting meaning you might have a chance at getting monsters their rights!” Katelynn tells me excitedly. “STFU! Are you serious!” I say, thinking this day is getting better and better. “Yep! She’s usually the first person here and she starts saying shit about monsters but she's not here! Use this to your advantage, Ok girl?” “Got it! Thanks Katy.” “Alright, Imma go get Muffets. Good luck! Bye!” “Bye Bye.” Katelynn hangs up the phone and while I go into the parking lot, I see Katelynn leaving her parking spot per usual and I wave to her before driving in the new free parking spot, ready to take on the day.


	2. Is that a building's shadow? Nope, that's just a really tall skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this chapter so you meet another skele-boi<3

I quickly got into the empty parking spot (courtesy of Katelynn) and got out of my car and went into the building. I check my watch as I’m going up the elevator to the top floor. 12:26 A.M. “On time. Yess.” I say aloud, not realizing that there was another person in the elevator. “ Are you usually late?” I hear a smooth voice say to me. I turn to look at the person who said that. He is taller than me, brown hair swept back in a messy but classy look, green eyes, white teeth, perfect skin with few and tiny freckles dotting his face, and a classy business suit on. I realized I was staring and forgot he asked a question. I have a slight blush as I ask him to repeat that. He laughed and asked again, “Are you usually late?” “Oh no. I just thought I was going to be late because I left later than I usually do.” I say with a smile and chuckle at the end. DING. I look up at the number. 

FLOOR 5

“That’s me. Well, it was nice to see a pretty face,” the man said before continuing, “Before a boring meeting where someone is trying to get some ugly monsters their rights.” He says while the elevator door is opening. The smile disappeared from my face. I look down and see a wedding ring in his left hand. “My name is Y/N. What’s your name?” I say looking back up with a fake smile in his emerald green eyes. “I’m Jake, Jake Carchipulla.” Jake said with a huge smile that has taken over his face. I knew it. Karen’s husband A.K.A the cheater. “Well, Jake I have to go to a meeting where I will be getting monsters their rights and citizenship.” I say leaving the elevator. Jake must be here because Karen is out. I sigh and go into the meeting room with my speech fully prepared. 

“... Monsters aren’t a threat to us so I see no plausible reason why monsters can’t work, drive, travel, and use their magic. Monsters are most made of magic that comes from there SOUL. It fuels their body and keeps them alive. They should be able to do the things humans do on a daily basis.” I say, finishing my speech in front of the council. I step down from the pedestal and sit in my chair in the front of the room along with other monster activists and anti-activist. The council cast in the votes to see if monsters get their right or not. Once all the votes had been cast in, Katelynn, my bestie, came up on stage with the answer. “The answer to see if monsters got their rights are on this piece of paper. And monsters…” Katy's face lit up while she read the rest of the sentence. “Officially have their rights!!” Most of the audience stood up and cheered while I and a few other monster rights activists came up and hugged each other.

“We did it! WE DID IT!!” Is all I could say to Katy “After five god damn years, we finally did it!” I yelled because the crowd was going wild. I looked at the anti-monster rights and saw Jake. He was pissed. I waved at him and he turned his head. I rolled my eyes and heard a voice of reason. “Alright, alright, calm down everyone.” Said one of the main council people. He looked old but in a young way. All of the people in the audience slowed to a stop on cheering but there was still an excitement in the air. 

The rest of the meeting was just about getting papers signed and out into the public and getting the forms started. Sadly being Monster Ambassador had it’s downsides like how I had to fill out every single monster's application form for jobs and travel individually. But it would be worth it to see the looks on their faces. After the meeting, Katy asked if I wanted to go to a bar but I had to decline because of the proposal Undyne was going to do. I said bye to Katy and went to my car. I took a moment to admire my car. It was my favorite color, it is a convertible, and it’s fast. I got into my car and went to the grocery store to get ice cream for the anime marathon.

Once I got to the store, I looked in my purse for my wallet. Once I found my wallet, I closed the roof on my convertible and got out. I look back to my car and see my windows and roof, closed and locked. I smiled to myself as I walked to the door of the store, ready to get in and out of there as soon as possible. I never liked going to the grocery store because I was taught to be careful of everything (especially too-nice people) so when people try to help me when I didn’t ask, it sorta freaks me out, makes me think they have an ulterior motive.

I got inside the store and immediately went to the frozen foods aisle, looking for my favorite ice cream and Alphys favorite ice cream. I found Alphys ice cream really easily. Mew Mew Cookie Crumble is a very popular ice cream. But my favorite ice cream is harder to find, especially because it’s usually on the top shelf and I’m not the tallest person. Once I see a label that I recognize, I open the freezer door, put Alphys ice cream down, and try to climb. “Aha! Got it! But why is the ground getting closer?” I say aloud not realizing that I’m falling. I close my eyes and I feel two strong arms wrap around my legs and shoulders, holding me in a bridle position.

“damn sweetheart, i got ya fallin’ for me already.” A deep, new jersey voice says. I open my eyes and see a skeleton with a crack running up his eye socket, two red eye lights, a coller, and sharp teeth with one gold tooth. “Haha...ha. Funny. Can you put me down now?” I ask the sorta scary skeleton. “mmm naw. i like holden ya, sweetheart.” He said with a deep baritone that sent my face into a blush. He had a sorta growl to his voice that made me feel hot. I tried to stop the blush by putting my ice cream on my face when suddenly I heard a very loud voice I haven’t heard before yell. “RED! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE ICE CREAM YOU IDIOT!” The loud voice yelled. The skeleton (who I assumed is named Red since that's what the loud voice said) holding me started to sweat and quickly and unceremoniously dropped me.

“sorry boss, i was lookin’ but an angel fell down an’ i couldn’ let her get hurt.” ‘Red’ said but he dropped me so didn’t really do much to stop me from getting hurt. Now that I wasn’t being held, I could see all of the skeleton named Red. He has a collar with spikes, black jacket with fur on his hood, a red sweater, a pair of black shorts with two yellow stripes running down each side, shoes with untied laces and is taller than me. ‘But all adult monsters seem to be taller than me.’ I thought while I quickly got up, grabbed both ice creams and started to walk away but I was stopped by a wall. ‘That’s strange, there wasn’t a wall there before.’ I look up and see that it wasn’t a wall at all but it was another skeleton and quite a tall one at that.

I looked up and saw a skeleton with a scar over his right red eyelight with sharp teeth, a dark red torn scarf and dark red gloves, a black chest plate and black pants, a belt with a skull and crossbones as a buckle, and knee high boots with 4 inch heels. He had his eyebrow raised as he said, “WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, HUMAN.” He sneered. The tall skeleton said it in such a manner where it was like he was degrading me for being a human. “Sorry I didn’t mean to run into you. I’m gonna go now.” I said trying to go around the tall skeleton. The taller skeleton scoffed and went to the other skeleton and asked. “ RED, WHERE IS THE ICE CREAM?” “right here boss.” Suddenly “Red” had a bucket of ice cream in his hand.

I looked surprised for a second and then I remembered that monsters have magic. I turned back toward the front of the store, grabbed chips and dip, and headed to the self check-out. I bagged my items and left the store. I put the ice cream and chips in my car before deciding that I wanted beer. I walked toward the alcohol store and grabbed a case of beer and monster whiskey, knowing Undyne would want it for the party. I paid for my items at the cashier before I was stopped by a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see ANOTHER skeleton. ‘How many skeletons am I gonna meet?’ I thought to myself before asking what he needed. He had two scars running through his eye sockets and was wearing a red bandana, black chestplate and pants, and red gloves. He looked confused for a second and didn’t say anything. I raised an eyebrow before turning around to my items and leaving the store. I unlocked my car and got in when I heard a knock on my window. I looked out the window and saw the tall skeleton. Rolling down my window I asked what is he doing here. “YOU FORGOT A BAG.” He then raised a bag up and shoved it in my face. While he shoved the bag in my face, he also said “TAKE THIS AS A THANK YOU.” 

“What are you thanking me for?” I asked, very confused. “I HEARD FROM TALKATIVE HUMANS THAT YOU WERE THE MAIN CAUSE TO GET MONSTER’S THEIR RIGHTS So Thank you…” The tall skeleton said with his voice getting quieter and his face got a tint of red on his cheek bones. I smiled at the tall skeleton tsundere-ness and simply said “Monsters should have gotten their rights right after they escaped the underground...” The tall skeleton looked taken back for a second as I continued, “but you’re welcome, And thank you for being the first monster for thanking me.” I finished with a smile. I put the bag in my passenger seat and rolled down the rest of the windows and roof. I started my car and rolled out of the parking lot, leaving a flabbergasted skeleton in my place.

I drove up the mountain, almost speeding, getting very excited that Undyne and Alphys were about to be engaged. As I entered New New Home, I was greeted with loud cheering. I saw that almost all of the monsters in New New Home were circling my driveway. I heard that the monsters were cheering because they have rights. I saw cameras and a pedestal with King Asgore and Queen Toriel at it. King Asgore said, “There she is, The Monster Ambassador, Miss Y/N!” The crowd erupted in a cheer. I pulled up the windows and roof before getting out of my car with my bags and locking it. “What is all of this your Magestys?” I asked while walking to the pedestal with a huge goat monsters and a skeleton. “We saw that you got us our rights dear.” Toriel said with a huge smile that looked like it would hurt my cheeks. The crowd cheered.

Toriel had a purple dress that went mid-calf with a white undershirt short sleeves and no shoes since they can’t find a pair that fits. Asgore had a pink hawiian shirt on with a dark purple cape that reaches the ground, golden shoulder pads, and blue shorts that reaches his knees.

“So as a thank you, we are going to have you go from our Monster Ambassador to Monster Ambassador and Monster Representative!” King Asgore said. A skeleton came up to me with a medal. He had a smile on his face but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. I knew because I was always good at reading someone. I recognized the skeleton, his name was Papyrus. He’s wearing a white button down t-shirt with blue jeans, red gloves and boots that reached the middle of his calves and to his elbows. I smiled at the skeleton and walked up to the microphone as the crowd quieted down. “Thank you all for this and the opportunity to become the Representative…” I took a small breath as I turned to Papyrus the skeleton with the medal still in his hands, “But I can't take that position from Mr. Papyrus.” I brung my hand up and did a “come here” motion and hoped I said his name correctly. Papyrus walked up to the pedestal. “Mr. Papyrus, thank you for trying to selflessly give me your job as Monster Representative but…” I took the medal from his hands and did another “come here” motion, “I believe a generous skeleton like you deserves it more than me.” I put the medal around his neck and hugged him.

Letting the surprised skeleton go, I looked to my right to the king and queen and said “Thank you all for doing this for me. Truly but I believe a monster should be a Monster Representative.” I smiled as the crowd cheered. I gave a little nod to the crowd and almost got in my house where I was picked up by two skinny skeleton arms and twirled around. “THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!!!” I was put back on the ground, feeling slightly dizzy and large hands placed on my shoulders “MS. Y\N THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!” Papyrus said with large orange tears almost spilling out of his eye sockets. “You're welcome Papyrus. You make a great representative.” I said with a huge smile. Tears were about to spill from him so I wiped his Papyrus’s face with my hands. His face had a slight orange blush on his cheekbones. 

I saw a familiar face come into my peripheral vision. I looked at the familiar face and saw my little brother Frisk. Frisk was shorter than me by two inches and was wearing a striped sweater with light brown shorts and sneakers. In Frisk’s hands were my groceries. I took my groceries, gave Frisk a kiss on the forehead and thanked him, and walked in my house with Frisk following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Anime Marathon!! Oh and a proposal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this about Undyne and Alphys. Warning: Slight panic attack! has been marked and if you need to, just skip over it.

I closed the door behind Frisk and myself, leaving everyone else outside. I heard a faint deep voice from outside say, “Alright everyone, how about we all celebrate with fireworks later tonight!” The crowd cheered at that idea.

I looked out the window to see the crowd parting back to their own houses to get ready for the fireworks show that will probably happen around dusk. I turn back to see Frisk walking toward Alphys who had on light pink pajamas with white polka dots on a long sleeve shirt and long pants. “Y/N! F-Frisk! Welcome home. A-Are you h-here for the m-marathon too F-Frisk?” Alphy asked. Frisk signed yes to Alphy but she didn’t know sign language. I translated for Alphy when her smile started to drop. 

“Hey Alph, I went to the store and bought some ice cream, beer, and chips.” I said while taking off my flats. With my flats in one hand and the groceries in the other, I started to walk upstairs motioning for both of them to follow me. When I got upstairs, I bumped into Undyne and fell down. ‘What's with bumping into people today?’ I thought to myself while standing up and rubbing my slightly hurting ass.

“Oh sorry Y/N. I didn’t see you there.” Undyne apologized and looked behind me with a questioning look on her face. “Hey, where’s Alphys?” I looked behind me to see only Frisk. Frisk signed “She went to get ramen.” I remember when Frisk could talk but because of the car crash, Frisk had to get his vocal chords taken out. What’s even worse is that our parents died in the same car crash, leaving Frisk in my care meaning I had to make the decision to either leave Frisk in pain with vocal chords or have Frisk never speak again. 

Just as a tear started to stream down my face at the thought of Frisk being in so much pain, Alphys came upstairs with three ramen bowls with forks, a water with ice for Frisk and spoons for the ice cream. “Ok I-I have everything w-we would need f-for an anime m-maratho…” Alphys face went from happy to concerned as she asked “Y/N what’s wrong?” “Nothing Alphys.” I answered, wiping away my tear. 

Putting a smile on my face, I said excitedly “Let’s go watch some anime!!” I turned around and walked by Undyne to my room. I open my door and put the groceries on my bed and walk to my closet to get my pajamas on. Luckly my closet is a walk-in closet so I get dressed in there while Alphy turns on my the tv that’s across from my bed and goes to Netflix. I put on a large shirt that reaches my thighs, sweat pants, and let my hair loose from the bun. I look at the watch on my wrist. 3:26 P.M. Around 5 hours to distract Alphys while Undyne set up everything downstairs. I walk out of my closet to see Alphys and Frisk on my bed with the bag of chips open and by Frisk and a beer open and by Alphys. I smile and walk to the bed and lay down by Frisk, ready to watch some anime.

4 Hours Later

It was around 7:30 when Alphys, Frisk and myself finished three full anime shows and two anime movies in a row. “Alright, we’re out of chips and beers and…” I look over to my left to see Frisk with his mouth covered in ice cream. “Ice cream. Alphys, wanna come downstairs and help me get some more chips?” I asked Alphys. “S-Sure, come on F-Frisk.” Frisk nodded. I get off my bed with Alphy and Frisk trailing behind me. I turned on the light of the top floor living room and I swear I saw a blue flash from the couch but my door was blocking my view. 

I feel a slight crackle of magic afterwards though. I brushed off the feeling of being watched and told Alphy and Frisk to come to the swirly stairs. I was about to walk down the stairs when I felt a tug on my shirt. I look down to see Frisk signing something to me “Can I slide down the stairs?” I say sure and allow Frisk to jump up. Frisk struggled for a bit before I helped him up. I put him on the railing and told him to tell Undyne that Alphys is going to go down the stairs next in a quiet voice. 

Frisk smiles and starts to slide down while I turn to Alphy, smiling deviously. “Alphy? Want to slide down the railing as well?” Alphys looks at me and smiles while saying “No. Thank you f-for offering.” Knowing that I wouldn’t do anything she was uncomfortable with. I shrug and let Alphys walk down first. When she and I get to the bottom of the stairs, I can’t see anything. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn but I could still hear faint booms of fireworks. A big hand grabbed mine and another was put over my mouth while a rich, deep voice was spoken in my ear. 

“hey darlin’, keep quiet while undyne does her thing, ok?” I shivered and nodded with my face heating up, silently wishing he would talk a little more. Apparently my wishes were heard. “nyeh he he. good, thanks darlin’.” The mysterious voice said. He took his hands off me and I turned around and smelled a faint scent of barbeque sauce and felt a trace of magic but didn’t see anything. I willed my blush down and went to the light switch to turn on the lights. 

“SURPRISE!!!” Was all I heard when I turned on the lights. I quickly turned around to see Undyne, Papyrus, Red, M.K, and so many other monsters that I recognized. They all were downstairs spaced out between the living room, dining room, kitchen, and the open space. Undyne started to speak, calling the attention on her. 

“Hey Alphy? All my life, I felt like something was missing. I tried to fill the missing space with the royal guard and friends but it wasn’t enough. I thought I would always feel like that until I saw you. When I saw you, I wanted to get to know everything about you. All your hobbies and favorite things, I wanted you to smile and I wanted to be the one to cause it. I knew we were soulmates and I never want to leave you alone.” Alphys started to tear up with a love struck smile on her face. “I want to marry you, have our own house together near a beach, have children with you, grow old with you, and dust with you. So Alphys, my baby, my love, my soulmate, will you do me the great honor of marrying and bonding with you?” Undyne asked with a huge smile and a tear running down her cheek. 

I was staring at Undyne with my mouth wide open. I thought that Undyne was just going to marry Alphys but BONDING. Even myself, a human, knew how important bonding was. Bonding was where you take your soul and your mate's soul and combine them, creating one soul shared between two people or monsters. It means you know every thought your other half thinks and feel every feeling your other half feels. It means if you die, your other half dies, if you get hurt, your other half gets hurt. But it does help with the making of children, the sad part is when a certain type monster makes a child, the parent starts to age unless the child dies.

The room grew more and more tense as Alphy prolonged her answer. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. I looked away from Alphys to look at Frisk who had an enormous smile on his face and a camera in his hands. I was behind Alphy so I couldn’t see her facial expression when she said in a very quiet voice “yes...”

Undyne had a huge smile on her face and she picked Alphys up. “Yes! YEs!YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!” Alphys yelled while being spinned by Undyne. I cheered with everyone else. Undyne stops spinning to kiss Alphy. Alphy blushed and hid her head with Undyne’s shoulder. Undyne put Alphys down,got down on one knee, and brought out a ring. Undyne gently picked up the blushing dino’s hand and put the ring on her finger, fitting perfectly. Every person in the room said aww at the adorableness of the soon to be brides.

I smile at the couple as they make their way to the different room to show everyone the ring and try to make out some of the details. I look at Frisk who is approaching me with a phone in his hands. Frisk signed “I took a video of when Undyne proposed. Wanna watch with me?” I nodded yes. Frisk led me to a couch and set up the phone on the coffee table. That way Frisk and I could see and any other monster wanting to watch could see. Frisk played the video and one particular part caught my attention. Undyne said, “I wanna marry you, have our own house together near a beach,...” My eyes went wide as I realized that if they marry, I’m not gonna be their roommate anymore. 

[WARNING: PANIC ATTACK START]

I would be alone again. I started having a flashback from when Frisk was gone and when the police stopped looking for him. I remember how I stayed in my house for three weeks straight, and ONLY when I ran out of food did actually go outside. I remembered how alone I felt. I felt a tear go down my face, knowing that they would disappear cause everyone leaves eventually. By myself. All alone. All AlOnE.

[PANIC ATTACK STOPS]

I felt a bony hand wipe away my tears, stopping my panic attack. I heard someone in the same rich, deep voice from before asked, “hey darlin’, are ya ok?” I looked up and saw a skeleton. He put a hand on my shoulder and I felt weightless for a second. Everything went dark around us. He was taller than me and he had a scar on his left eye socket and a gold tooth on the canine underneath the scar. He was wearing a spiked collar, a black cropped jacket with fur on the hood, an orange sweater underneath the jacket, a pair of skinny jeans, and sneakers. 

He sat next to me, held out a hand and said calmly, “sup mah names rus. what's yours darlin’?” “Y/N.” I replied hesitantly. I shook his hand and felt a shock go through my body. My eyes wide before I busted out laughing at the buzzer-in-the-hand trick. Once I stopped laughing, I looked around and found myself and Rus in my room. “Hey Rus? Why and how are we in my room?” I look back at Rus to see a light rusty orange blush on his cheeks that I probably wouldn’t catch if there was any light in my room. 

He looked away and rubbed the back of his skull. “well i didn’t think that you wanted to be caught cryin’… unless i’m wrong…” Rus looked back at me with caution in his eye sockets. "sorry, i'm not very good a' this whole comfortin' stuf-" I cut him off as I hugged him around his torso and said, “No no. You’re quite right. Thank you.” Rus’s eye sockets widened for a second before hugging me back like he was touch starved. “and as for how, i took a shortcut.” His head was in the crook of my neck and involuntarily shivered when his teeth grazed my neck. 

I felt him smirk on my neck and heard him say, “heh you like this darlin’?” His voice was like rich honey. I blushed and hid my face in the fur of his jacket while nodding. He chuckled and pulled away with longing in his eyes. I smiled and thanked him. Rus lightly shook his head like he was getting out of a trance. "Well I think that we should go back to the party and congratulate the brides to be." I said with a light blush on my face. "heh yeah, you're right." Rus stood up and offered his hand to me. 

I stood up, took his hand (after making sure the buzzer was gone), and I watched as my bedroom changed into the dining room. I saw Undyne and Alphys run toward me while saying. "HEY PUNK. Will you be my-" "W-Will you be my m-maid of honor/ wedding planner, Y/N?” Alphy cut off a shocked Undyne while taking my hand from Rus’s and into her grasp. I looked at Alphys and asked, “Are you sure Alphy?” Undyne cut in, “No way Y/N. Be my maid of honor.” I looked at Undyne, shock that they would want me as they're maids of honor and wedding planner. 

“You both want me to be your maid of honor?!” They both shook their heads up and down rapidly. “Course we do. You’re AWESOME Y/N!” “Y-Yeah, you’re the closet g-girl friend we’ve got.” “Yeah! Not to mention, you always annoyingly mentioned that if you weren't Monster Ambassador, you would be a wedding designer since you know basically everything about weddings.” I smiled and put a finger to my chin like I was in thought even though I already knew my answer. I looked back at Undyne and Alphys and saw that they had puppy dog eyes. I smiled and shook my head yes. “I'm going to start working on your wedding tomorrow. And as your Monster Ambassador, I will make sure you girls get a perfect house on the beach of California.” Alphys squealed and hugged me while Undyne had tears come to her eyes.


	4. Getting new numbers in my phone

The rest of the night was spent with me being dragged around by Undyne and Alphys, telling everyone that I’m going to plan the wedding and having everyone ask if they're gonna be invited. Every question had the same answer. “I will try my best.” Every once in a while, while I was being dragged around, I saw Rus hanging out with another smaller edgy skeleton but still taller than my measly 5 feet and 6 inches. 

‘To be honest Rus and the other skeleton remind me of the skeletons I met in the store. Red and… Tall Edgy Skele Boi? I think’ I thought to myself. ‘Monsters truly are a big species. Every adult monster I come in contact with, they were taller than me, bigger than me, and more impressive than anything a human mind can come up with.’

I looked toward Alphys who was a few feet away from me and had wide eyes. I look toward where Alphys was looking to see Undyne flipping over the dining room table toward me. I felt paralized as the table was about to crush me until the table was three inches from my face. I raised my hands to try to protect myself but I didn’t look away from the table. I blinked once, twice, three times before I realized the table was in a blue glow. I saw the table be put down in the same spot in the middle of the dining room. 

“MS MOSTER AMBASSADOR! ARE YOU OK?” I heard a loud worried voice say. I looked toward the monster saying it and saw a skeleton four inches taller than me and was wearing a light blue bandana around his neck, grey shoulder pads and grey shirt tucked into dark blue pants, and light blue boots and gloves. His face had a tint of blue while I stared intently at his face. “Thank you for saving me.” He turned away and said, “IT’S NO PROBLEM AT ALL FAIR MADAM. THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS HONORED TO SAVE SUCH A PRETTY HUMAN LIKE YOURSELF.” I lightly blushed at his kind words. “Thank you and yes I’m alright, thanks to you. Now Undyne…” I looked toward Undyne who had a worried look on her face. 

Undyne remembered the last time she flipped over a table, she had hang out with Jerry for a whole day. And that time didn’t even almost crush me, it broke the door to the kitchen. When Undyne got back from her little playdate with Jerry, Undyne was sick for three days because of how unsanitary Jerry is with him scratching his butt and picking his nose and NEVER cleaning his house. I pinched the bridge of my nose and continued talking, “Undyne if you didn’t just get engaged like,” I looked at my watch on my wrist cause I left my phone on the charger. 1:46 A.M.

“5 hours ago, I would make you hang out with Jerry for two whole days. Meaning 48 hours.” Undyne starts sweating really hard and cowered behind Alphys. Which from a bystander's view looks a little funny. A little human can make a huge monster fish cower in fear. I sigh and say “But since you did engage my best monster friend 5 hours ago, I will not make you hang out with Jerry.” Undyne let out a sigh of relief. 

I turned to Blue. “Hey, I would love to exchange numbers so we can keep in touch, Mr…?” I said while silently pointing out that I didn’t know his name. “OH! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SA- BLUE!” “Blue. Of course only if you want to. And Rus…” I turned around to see Rus. “The offer is extended to you as well.” I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind and I got picked up and twirled around. “I WOULD LOVE TO EXCHANGE NUMBERS FAIR MADEAN!!” “Sounds great Blue… can you put me down now?” Blue stopped spinning me and put me down. I felt extremely dizzy. 

When the room stopped spinning, I saw Blue holding out his phone. It was on the keypad. I took the phone from his hands and typed in my number. I barely was able to turn the phone back to Blue before he took it from my hands and ran to the living room. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Rus. He had his phone out and his face was turned away from me. I smiled and took the phone, typing in my number. When I handed it back, Rus’s hand brushed against and Rus looked toward me with his eyes hooded and eye lights in two humps. 

[If Rus’s eye sockets were open, you would’ve seen that his eye lights were upside down hearts.]

Rus looked like he was in a bit of a trance after I gave him his phone. I waved my hand in front of his face, asking if he was ok. Rus closed his eyes for a couple seconds before opening them with a smirk on his face. “i’m not really a texter but alcohol you later.” Rus said with his hand in the shape of a phone.

I laughed, not expecting that. Rus smiled and turned around looking at his phone. I turned to Alphy who still had a Undyne behind her. “I’m gonna go to bed, ‘kay?” “A-Alright. Have a n-nice sleep.” I waved while walking to the main area and up the stairs. 

I walked across the top living room and saw Frisk asleep on the couch with M.K. I smiled and walked to the closet to get a blanket. I grabbed a blanket and put in over Frisk and M.K. I kissed Frisk on the head and rubbed M.K’s head before I turned to walk to my bedroom. I open my door and go straight to flop on my bed. I heard my phone buzz on my bedside table. I picked up my phone and saw two unknown texters.

Unknown Number: HELLO MS.Y/N! I MUST ASK IF IT’S OK TO GIVE YOUR NUMBER TO MY BROTHER??  
Unknown Number: HE SAYS IT’S OK BUT I JUST WANNA MAKE SURE.  
Unknown Number: OH AND I WANNA HANG OUT WITH YOU SO WHEN ARE YOU FREE?  
Unknown Number: I’M ALWAYS FREE SO WHICHEVER DAY IS OKAY! :)  
You: Hey Blue! I would like to meet ur bro before u give him my number and i’m not free monday and tuesday but i’m free on wednesday afternoon to do whatever. Why dont u bring ur bro as well so I can meet him and give him my number?  
Unknown Number: THAT SOUNDS PERFECT!! WHERE DO YOU WANT TO GO?  
You: Well I pass by a shop called Muffet everytime I go to meetings? Maybe we can go there? I never went so I don’t know if its a bad or good shop…  
Unknown Number: I BELIEVE MAKING FRIENDSHIP TACOS WOULD BE BETTER BUT… YOU NEED TO MEET MY BROTHER SO I’LL ALLOW MUFFETS FOR TODAY! AND SO YOU CAN BECOME GREAT FRIENDS WITH MY BROTHER!  
You: Alright Muffet it is. On wednesday around 2. Cya then blue  
Unknown Number: SEE YOU THERE:)

I smiled at Blue cuteness. He typed in all caps which was adorable. I went to my calendar on my phone to set the day. I thought ‘What should I name Blue.’ For some reason I never liked having someone's name in my phone, I always gave them nicknames. ‘I got it! Blueberry!’ I typed in his name. ‘ Wonder if that’s his full name? I’ll ask later.’ I thought while going to the other unknown number.

Unknown Number: hey darlin  
You: Sup Rus.  
Unknown Number: hey wanna hear a joke  
You: Sure  
Unknown Number: what long and hard and full of semen  
You: ...what  
Unknown Number: a submarine  
You: lol nice  
Unknown Number: heh not as nice as your ass

I blushed as I reread the last text. 

Unknown Number: ...r u hanging out with little blue on wednesday at muffets?  
You: Yeah how do you know  
Unknown Number: i live with ‘im  
You: Oh ok cool  
Unknown Number: can i join  
You: I dont mind but you have to ask blue  
Unknown Number: ...he said no  
You: Sorry maybe we can set up a different time to meet up?  
Unknown Number: sure but later. night  
You: Ok good night

I put ‘Fluffy’ as Rus’s contact name because of his hoodie fluff. I put my phone back on the charger and stretched. I took off my shirt cause it’s just more comfortable and pulled the blanket up to my armpits. I laid down completely, on my back and looked at my ceiling. 

On my ceiling were glow in the dark stars in the shape of the constellation. It was a gift from Alphys for my birthday. I smiled at the memory of Alphy in my room with a giant smile on her face and how she quickly flipped off the lights and closed the curtains to reveal beautiful stars in the correct constellations. I just got back from a horrible meeting about monster rights a couple months ago but Alphys made it the best birthday ever. 

I felt tired and started to sleep, ignoring the lingering feeling of being watched. Right before I went to sleep, I felt a chast kiss on my lips and heard “Good night, my SOULmate.” before slipping into darkness to see my goopy friend, GåŠteR.


	5. Dark, Darker, Yet Darker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me! <3 (Little secret 'bout the book, every ten chapters there's gonna be a P.O.V switch so Stick with me til then;)

I opened my eyes to see darkness. I looked around and heard crying. I followed the crying and saw a hunched over figure of darkness. Recognizing the goop, I slowly walked up to it and asked if it was ok. I put my hand on it’s shoulder and it melted into the ground. I screamed thinking I just killed my goopy friend. 

I heard laughter coming from behind me. I quickly turned around to see my goopy friend, Gaster. I ran up to him and hugged him. He started to pat my back before I pulled away and yelled, “Why the HELL would you do that. I thought you were dead. I thought I killed you.” “I know and I am sorry. I just couldn’t help myself. Your reactions are hilarious.” Gaster said while trying to suppress more laughter. “And besides how would you kill me?” Gaster asked with a few chuckles. 

“I don’t know! By not being here enough or I accidently pushed you into the ground!” I said while I puffed out my cheeks and remembered that Gaster has been alone in the void for a very long time. 

I found Gaster one year after losing Frisk. The first time I saw him, I was scared but Gaster showed me there was nothing to be afraid of. After a while of visiting Gaster in the void, I figured out that he stuck in the void and couldn’t get out. I tried to get him out but I never knew how and Gaster wouldn’t tell me, so every night I would visit him in my sleep so he wouldn’t get lonely. 

“I’m sorry my dear. How are you doing?” I look back toward Gaster who had a huge smile on his face. I sighed and sat down. I patted the ground next to me and he sat down. I told him about me getting Monsters their rights like driving and moving houses, Alphys and Undyne getting engaged and having me be their maid of honor and wedding planner. I told him that when Alphys and Undyne get married, they’re gonna move away and start their life. “I mean of course I'm happy for them it’s just. I don’t want to lose them.” I told Gaster with a somber look on my face. Gaster rubbed my back in a comfortable manner. “Hey UT, where the hell are you?” I heard a deep gravelly voice say. 

Gaster quickly stands up and excuses himself to go do something. I stare at Gasters walking away body before shrugging and lying down to see if I could go to sleep in my sleep. “Oh my GOSH. Who are YOU!” I heard someone say in an excited tone. I opened my eyes to see… Gaster? Except his eyelights are orange and blue. “Um… Hi? I’m Y/N. nice to meet you, Mr…?” I said.

“HELLO, I’m Gaster but everyone here is named Gaster so everyone calls me US, since that’s my universe! Where are you from?” I stared at him, thinking he must be crazy when I heard a familiar voice call US...Gaster over. He ran the way he was called. Gaster came back and sat on the ground. I was about to ask him what happened when I saw his somber expression. I smiled and continued on telling him about the things that happened during my day to hopefully get his spirits up. When I told him about the skeletons I met, his eye sockets went wide. Gaster quickly got up and started to pace with his goopy body. 

I remember when I asked about his goopy body and he said that he did have a normal body once but the void made the matter in his body shift and made his DNA change to accommodate the Void resulting in a black goopy body. The only parts that still kinda resemble a body are his hands (that have holes in but I couldn’t ask about that) and his head but both parts aren’t connected, just floating where they're supposed to.

I stood up and watched Gaster pace in one way then turn around and pace the other way and repeat. Every time he passed me, I heard him whispering about how it’s too soon and how I need more time to do something. “Gaster.” I said when he passed me. He kept whispering. “Gaster!” I said a little louder when he passed me. He kept whispering like he was ignoring me. “GASTER!” I yelled.

That got his attention. “What are you going on about?” Gaster stared at me intently and for once he wasn't smiling. ‘That’s weird, he’s always smiling.’ I thought to myself. I realized he wasn’t looking at my face, he was looking at my chest. I covered my chest with my arms with a slight blush. “What are you doing, Gaster?” I asked while trying to turn my body so he might get the hint. Gaster looked up to my face with the most serious expression I ever saw on his face. “Gaster? What's wrong?”

Gaster walked up to me and took my hands in his. I felt like a child compared to his size. He was always hunched over but right now his back was straight and he looked like a tower. “My dear, I’m sorry that it seemed like I was staring at your chest but I need to try to CHECK your SOUL without bringing it out or going into a FIGHT. But sadly my magic isn’t what it used to be.” I frowned at Gaster's sad expression. 

I asked, “Is there anything I could do to help? Seriously, I’ll do just about anything to get a smile on your face again.” Gaster eyelights brightened and he said, “Alright! Do what I say alright?” I nodded and he took his hands from mine. “Good, hold your dominant hand, the hand you write with, in front of our chest close to your chest.” Gaster said while showing me what to do. I did the same and waited patiently for Gaster to continue. “Now make a pulling motion with your hand out swiftly in front of you and make sure that your intent is to take out your SOUL otherwise it won’t work.”

[For those that don’t know, INTENT is everything when it comes to monsters. Like if you have no intention to take out your SOUL, your SOUL won’t come out because your SOUL is your very culmination of your being. It would know if you wanted to try to take it out. That's it! Carry on reader.]

I focused on taking out my SOUL and I made a pulling motion. I closed my eyes cause I didn’t know if I did it or not. “Wow…I’ve never seen a SOUL like that before in all my life.” I heard Gaster say. I opened my eyes and I saw a very cartoon-ish heart floating in the middle of my palm. It was a rainbow with red starting at the bottom and purple at the top and the colors were pastel colors instead of regular saturated colors. But the really weird part is the strings wrapped around my SOUL. There was a dark and a normal red one, an light orange and a dark blue one, a dark orange and a light blue one, a faded gray-ish orange and faded grey-ish blue one, and a dark and normal purple. 

[BTW: Underfell Papyrus and Sans- dark and normal red strings  
Underswap Papyrus and Sans- dark orange and light blue strings  
Undertale Papyrus and Sans- light orange and dark blue strings  
Horrortale Papyrus and Sans- faded orange and faded blue strings  
Swapfell Papyrus and Sans- normal and dark purple strings]

“What do the colors mean, Gaster?” I tear my eyes away from my SOUL to look at Gaster. He was looking at my SOUL when he said, “There has never been SOUL that was naturally rainbow colors so the only other way is if that someone died to save you and by saving you, they gave you there SOUL traits resulting in the rainbow look, but I’ve never seen so many.” I tried to think back to when someone tried to save me but it was fuzzy, like somebody was stopping me from remembering and I heard static. 

Gaster's voice brought me back from that fuzzy, staticy feeling. “Your SOUL is pastel because your natural-born main SOUL trait is LOYALTY. One of the rarest SOUL traits and… the strings are connecting you to your SOULmate’s SOUL but I’ve never seen someone with so many.” I looked closer to my SOUL and saw the tiniest black crack at the top. I was about to point it out but I saw the Void waver.

I saw the dark world around us shift which meant I was waking up. Not focusing on my SOUL anymore, it floated back into my chest. I gave a small smile to Gaster and said, “Cya later Gaster.” Gaster replied with, “Goodbye my dear. And do try your best to strengthen your SOUL. You're gonna need to fo.. ExT….pL..n….” Gaster started to cut out as he started to disappear and as the Void turned white, my mind started to work again. 

I sat up and remembered everything from my dream. I groaned and rubbed my face, wiping the eye boogers from my eyes. I look over to the clock. 7:15 A.M. ‘I need to start on the forms for Monsters to have freedom. Even though the council said yes to Monster rights I still need to fill out forms so no human can legally hurt them.’ I thought to myself as I yawned and got out of bed. I grabbed my big shirt that was on the ground and put it on. I unplugged my phone and stuffed it in my bra before walking out of my bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well now we know what Y/N's SOUL is. Wonder who could have died to help Y/N stay alive? ;) Til next time meh beautiful Reader!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. I wanted to get the first five chapters out before I created a schedule. I will post at least once a week up to three times a week. :)

Walking out of my bedroom, I looked to the right and saw Frisk and the couch, cuddling M.K. I smiled and walked downstairs, knowing full well that Alphys and Undyne would have a hangover and want black coffee with crispy bacon and eggs. 

I walked across some sleeping monsters while going to the kitchen. Standing at the doorway to the kitchen. I put my hair in a loose ponytail and started for the cold fridge. Undyne liked it when her food was already warm but I was able to convince them to get a cold fridge as well and a stove that didn’t catch on fire.

I laughed at the memory of Frisk running in my house after I texted him that my house almost caught on fire. Frisk remembered that when he was in the Underground, Frisk took a cooking lesson from Undyne and burned Undyne’s house down.

I grabbed the eggs from the cold fridge and put them next to the stove. I grabbed two pans from the cabinets, a medium pan and a large pan. I walked over and put the pans on the stove, pulled Pam from the cupboard, sprayed the pans with Pam and turned on the stove. Knowing the pans needed to heat up for a bit, I walked over to the coffee machine, put coffee grounds in and started it.

I walked back over to the cold fridge remembering I needed bacon. I opened the package of bacon and put six strips in the pan. I went to the eggs and tried to remember how Undyne and Alphys liked their eggs. ‘Ya know what. They're gonna be hungover so they’re getting over medium egg sandwiches.’ 

{TeM sKiP}  
bY TeMMiE

I put toast on the over medium egg and done. Three plates of egg and cheese sandwich on toast with three pieces of bacon on the side, two cups of black coffee and one cup of coffee with creamer in it, and scrambled eggs and extra pieces of bacon for Frisk and M.K and possibly other monsters who wake up before Undyne has a chance to kick them out. 

Undyne really only allows me, Frisk (M.K on some occasions) and Alphys to be inside her house after 10:00 A.M after a party. I carried the three plates and coffee out of the kitchen and past the dining room into the living room to watch the news. I placed two plates down on the living room table and placed the coffee on the end table by the couch.

I sipped my coffee and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. I went to Hulu and watched as the news reporter finished what she was saying and started to talk about how the Monster Ambassador got Monsters their rights to move to different places, drive, work where they would want to, and be a model citizen. A huge smile was my face as another new reporter interviewed different monsters and humans. Some humans were excited to be working alongside with monsters to hopefully help heal hurt people while other humans thought that they should go back into the mountain. As for monsters, ALL of the monsters interviewed were so excited to have a chance to see the world and to help everyone. 

‘Monsters are so sweet.’ I thought to myself. From the corner of my eye, I saw a tired Undyne and an irritated Alphys. “Good morning! How’d you sleep?” I asked politely while they grabbed their food and sat to the left of me. “Horrible…” Undyne mumbled. Alphys yawned and I saw her huge, sharp teeth that were usually covered by a shy smile. 

I grabbed the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie cup of coffee and handed it to Alphys and handed an “ANIME IS REAL!” yellow cup to Undyne. I grabbed the remote and turned it to Netflix to watch The Office. I smiled as I saw a ring on Alphys left hand. Undyne laid her head on Alphys head and took a nap. I pulled out my phone and took a picture, ready to send it to everyone in my contacts. I stood up to walk out of the living room and saw that most monsters that were asleep on the floor were gone. 

I walked to the kitchen and saw Frisk help M.K get his food. M.K said, “Yo Frisk, thank dude! You're a big help!” Frisk had his eggs and bacon in a to-go container and M.K’s was in a bowl. Frisk noticed and waved at me. I waved back and opened the kitchen door. They walked through and left my house. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of bacon, shoved it in my mouth, and went back to the living room. 

Undyne was sleeping with her head on Alphys and Alphys looked like she was trying to sleep but couldn’t. I picked up Undyne with some difficulty because of the size difference and put her on the floor with a pillow. I took Alphys by the hand and led her to lay next to Undyne. The second Alphys laid down, Undyne started to cling to her. 

I smiled at the act of sweetness and walked upstairs to start working on Undyne and Alphys wedding plans and monsters 'Certificate of Rights.’ The hard part is writing a rough draft on paper, typing it up and printing over a hundred copies so every monster can have rights. 

‘I have to schedule time for every monster to meet with me to sign forms and go over the laws. I also have to come up with ideas for the first monster wedding on the surface cause I know once word gets out about the wedding, people are gonna wanna film it.

I have to hire construction workers to build houses large enough for the monsters that want to move. I have to... do a lot of things.’ I thought to myself. I went into my room and sat down in my chair. I opened up my computer and grabbed lined paper from my work folder so I can start writing a rough draft. ‘This is the cost of having an important job.’ I remembered that I needed to plan a perfect wedding or Undyne and Alphys. I stood up and went to my bookshelf, grabbed my wedding folder that I made when I was a kid, and started to look through it while walking back to my desk chair.

‘Ok, let’s be organized about this. You can do it, Y/N! Everyone is counting on you!’ I sigh and started to write what I should do first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS!! You have no idea how happy I am to have so many people like my book!


	7. Forms, Weddings, and Paper. Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for all you beautiful people<3 I'm gonna try to commit writing a chapter a day so I can post more often but... I still want to stay a couple chapters ahead of when I post on AO3. o^o Hope you understand!

I finished writing both lists in around 20 minutes.

To-Do List  
1.Write out a list of all the monsters  
2.Make dates with most important monsters to have forms first (Like the King and Queen)  
3.Once done with most important monsters, start on the guest list for the wedding  
4.Once done with almost or completely done with guest list, continue forms with everyone else

Wedding To-Do List  
1.Have the brides pick the day, month, year, and place  
2.Create the theme according to season  
3.Find the right colors for the theme  
4.Bring out options for the brides to choose (like what type of flowers, chairs, band, ect.)  
5.Create the guest list and have guests RSVP  
6.Decide food, drinks, and cake   
7.Choose dress for Alphys and suit for Undyne  
8.Meet up with other bridesmaids for picking out dresses and for bachelorette party for Alphys  
9.Meet up with other groomsmen for suits and plan bachelor party for Undyne  
10.Have Mettaton DJ the after party  
Ask if Undyne and Alphys need help for their honeymoon. If so help pick lingerie and wine. If not mind own business  
NOTE: make sure there are non-alcoholic drinks for kids and a room for babies to play in with a babysitter

‘Yes. It is a lot to do but I need to do it for my friends.’ I put the wedding to-do list on the corkboard and stuck a pin in it so I will remember to do it later. ‘How will I get a list of all the monsters?’ I thought to myself.

‘The queen would have a list right? I’ll just ask her to email it to me.’ I went to my computer and clicked open google. I went to my email and emailed the queen about the list. She emailed me back in less than two minutes with the list on a google document. I emailed a thank you back to her and printed two copies of the list out on my printer.

The list was surprisingly long. ‘Ok I can work with this.’ I thought to myself. ‘Ms.Toriel put the type of monster they are next to their name because some monster’s names don’t sound like their species at all. Like Stretch the skeleton and Undyne the fish.’ I saw that in front of some monster's names, there was a ‘BM.’ I brought out my phone and texted Ms.Toriel what the ‘BM’ meant. 

Miss Fuzzy Pushover: The letters ‘BM’ means Boss Monster. A Boss Monster is a monster who has a stronger SOUL than other monsters. Like if a Boss Monster were to dust, they're SOUL would survive a few seconds after death whereas a normal monster's SOUL would just be gone.  
You: oh I didn’t know that. Thank you  
Miss Fuzzy Pushover: No problem at all. Text me if you have any more questions.

I put one list to the side for the forms and the other list for the wedding. I grabbed a pen and crossed off names on the other list one at a time. Only monsters that I know Undyne and Alphys wouldn’t like at the wedding like Jerry because it’s Jerry and Whimsums and Shyrens would be too shy. 

‘I’m really lucky to have met all the monsters before so I can get a glimpse at who wouldn’t want to go.’ I thought to myself. I saw the name Onion-san and remembered talking to Frisk about them. ‘I know that Frisk told me that Onion-san was making a band. Wonder if that ever happened.’ I thought to myself. ‘It might be a good idea for a monster band to play instead of a human band.’ 

I continued crossing names off the list until I couldn’t find any other reasons to cross more monsters off the list. ‘Ok, that leaves all the boss monsters, M.K, Grillby, Dogamy and Dogaressa and their little pack of pups, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Muttet, Mettaton, Royal Guard 1 and Royal Guard 2, and the Nice Cream Bunny to come to the wedding.’

I wanted to invite the monsters that would do something to help with the wedding like cook or help set up or help keep Monster haters away. ‘I think it’s better to not bring a human wedding planner or human bakers or human bands to a monster wedding. Just to be safe.’

I smiled as I put the wedding guest list on the corkboard, behind the wedding to-do list. I grabbed the other list and I started to mark the most important monsters from the least. ‘Boss Monsters are obviously one of the most important but which is more important than who?’ I thought to myself. 

I made sure to make Alphys and Undyne some of the most important monsters because of their wedding. Next, the king and queen. ‘Then probably the skeletons?’ I thought. ‘Wow there are a lot of skeletons.’ I kept marking the monsters until I finished the list. I smiled as I crossed out the “Write a list of all the monsters.” ‘Next, making the dates with monsters.’ I thought. 

I stood up and walked out of my room with the list, planning on starting with Alphys and Undyne and hoping they had some of these monster phone numbers. I walked downstairs and walked into the living room to see Alphys and Undyne on the floor, cuddling.

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost 11:30 A.M. I walked over to Alphys and shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. “Alphys. Alphys you need to get up.” Alphys started to blink awake. 

I grabbed her glasses from the coffee table and handed them to her. Alphys took her glasses and put them on. Realizing her surroundings, Alphys blushed as she carefully took Undyne arms off her waist and stood up. “Good morning Alphys. Hope you slept well.” I said to Alphys while she was pulling a blanket over Undyne. 

“Y-Yes I did.” I smiled and said, “I'm sorry for waking you but I needed help making forms so monsters can have their rights.” A look of realization crossed Alphys face. “Wait, monsters have their r-rights?” Alphys asked. I nodded. Alphys started to squeal and jump up and down causing Undyne to wake up. “Mmm babe? Why are you making so much noise?”

“Undyne! We have o-our r-rights! Y/N got us our RIGHTS!” Undyne sleepy rubbed her eyes as she stood up. Undyne looked confused as she said, “what?” Alphys had a deadpan look on her face as Undyne got up and looked at me. Undyne looked back at Alphys and looked back at me and gasped.

“Wait MONSTERS HAVE RIGHT?! When did this happen?” Undyne asked. “Um, yeah. Yesterday, after my speech, over half of the council said yes for monsters to have their right including driving, getting a job, moving, marrying, and citizenship. But before monsters can officially have their own rights, I have to fill out forms stating that all monsters understand and obey the law and will accept consequences if they break a law, driving test and license, have healthcare intact, know businesses have standard policies, and just be good monsters.” I said while listing off each of those things on my fingers.

“I figured that since you guys are trying to get married, you should be one of the first monsters to get their rights.” I said. Undyne's smile was so big, I thought her face was going to break. “Awesome job Y/N! But don’t all monsters automatically have rights since the council said yeah?” Undyne asked. 

“Sadly, it doesn’t work like that. But still you guys get a chance to have rights. And since monsters are finally being welcomed to the surface, humans can explore the Underground.” I said with a smile. 

Alphys asked, “Don’t humans h-have to know the m-monster rights before going to th-the Underground?” “Technically yes they do.” I answered. I continued talking, “Because it’s only fair. I mean monsters weren’t able to travel the Surface before getting their rights. Why should humans travel the Underground before getting their Underground laws memorized and Underground rights.”

“Y/N, you are so nice to care about monsters so much.” I hear a feminine voice behind me say. I saw Frisk and Flowey along with Asgore and Toriel in the doorway. “Sorry for coming in unannounced. I just needed Y/N to know that there are reporters outside right now who are live.”

Frisk walked in and turned the TV to the News Channel. “Live at Monster Ambassador Y/N L/N’s house, I’m Mari. Let knock and see if I can get an interview at her house.” I heard knocking at my door and through the TV. I walked past Asgore and Toriel with Frisk trailing behind me with Flowey in his hand. 

I opened the door and saw a camera along with Mari. “There she is! Ms. Y/N! The Monster Ambassador. Tell me how did you acquire the job of Monster Ambassador.” Mari asked with a huge smile. Mari was wearing a white button up shirt with a black skirt that went to her knees and a microphone in her hands. 

“I got the job from my little brother Frisk and the Monster King Asgore.” “That's great to hear. Now can you tell me about how you were able to get monsters their rights?” Mari asked another question. ‘It’s too damn early for this.’ I thought to myself. 

“Mari I got monsters their right with hard work and perseverance. But to be honest I still need to fill out forms individually so every monster can have rights. With over one hundred monsters to give rights to, I’m quite busy so can we maybe schedule an interview for a different time.” I grabbed a piece of paper off the table near the door and used the pen in my hand to write down my number. 

“Here is my phone number. Call me when you are free and I will tell you if I’m free as well. Have a nice day Mari.” I walked in my house and shut the door. “Ohh. Harsh. Didn’t think you had it in ya’.” Flowey said. I ignored him and asked why the king and queen were here. “Oh, well. We just wanted to know when you're free so my wife and I can get our rights.” Asgore said. 

“I’m free right after 1:00 if you wanna come over then.” I said, knowing that each interview is at least an hour long because of all the signing and making of forms. “Oh, of course my child. We’ll be back around 1:00. Goodbye” Toriel said while taking Asgore's hand and walking past me to open the door. 

“Frisk if you would like, I feel like getting some nice cream.” Frisk’s face lit up and he ran to the white truck in my driveway. I waved bye to the Dreemurr family. 

“Ms.Y/N was apparently having a meeting with the King and Queen along with Frisk, the savior of the monsters and a flower. This is Mari, back to you Oscar.” I looked toward a film van and saw Mari with her film crew still in the street.

I sighed and walked back into my house. “S-So, um, do you want to s-start on the forms now o-or…” Alphys asked me while I walked toward the stairway. 

“Now would be a great time Alph. Undyne you can be next if you want. Oh and remind me to go over the wedding to-do list with you guys later.” I said before walking up the stairs. "WAIT! You already have OUR wedding planned out?!" Undyne yelled. 

Alphys followed me to my room to help me with the forms. Once we got to my room, I looked at my clock. 11:45 A.M. “Ok Alphys?” I turned around and looked at her, “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Forms are a pain in my ass (Existent or not)

“A-Alright, well we finished the forms, I signed, U-Undyne signed and we memorized the laws. All that’s left is getting p-prints for the rest of the monsters. A-And I know that the second m-monsters got to the Surface, Every single monster m-memorized the laws.” “Thank you so much Alphys. I seriously could not have done that without you.” I said to Alphys. 

She lightly blushed at the praise I gave. “How does it feel to finally be actually free? Not just free from the Underground but free to drive and travel and marry?” I asked while walking out of my room to go downstairs and eat. “Well, I m-mean it feels kinda nice knowing I’m free to do what I w-want.” I was about to walk to the kitchen to get a snack before the King and Queen come over when I heard a BANG from the backyard.

I look towards Alphys before running to the backyard to see where the noise came from. I ran through the dining room and out the back door to see what was going on. I ran outside and saw Undyne FIGHTing a skeleton. ‘Wait is that Papyrus?’ I thought. 

“Hey Undyne. Keep it down please?” I yelled at Undyne. “Sure punk. Take THIS Papyrus.” I sighed and yelled “Stay safe.” “OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER DO OTHERWISE! TASTE THE WRATH OF MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” Papyrus yelled back while making blue and orange bones fly toward Undyne. I was about to walk inside and drag Alphy with me when a bone went flying past my face. “Hey! Don’t hit the house alright? If you do, you’re paying for it.” I said while looking at both of the FIGHTing monsters before turning away to get a snack and get ready for the next monster to fill out forms. 

I walked through the dining room and into the kitchen to get a snack. I grabbed a bag of my favorite chips and sat on the extremely high chairs. ‘I love monsters but kinda hate that they’re so damn tall. I mean I feel like a toddler compared to the chairs.’ I thought while sighing. I looked at the digital clock in the microwave. 12:50 A.M. I reached in the bag and realized I finished my chips. I groaned and got down from the chair.

I threw the empty chip bag away and walked out of the kitchen, past the dining and up the stairs. I walked into my room and went over to my open computer and printed out copies for Asgore and Toriel. ‘Two for them and once signed, one copy for me and one copy for the council.’ I got up and walked over to my printer, waiting for the forms to print when I heard a loud DING DONG. ‘Oh that must be Asgore and Toriel.’ 

I walk downstairs and open the door to see Toriel, Asgore, and a bunch of skeletons.”Hello, my child. I brought over some monsters that I saw on your list when I came over earlier. May we come into the house so I can introduce them?” Toriel asked. “Sure but..” I stepped aside, opening the door wider to let everyone inside. 

“Filling out the forms would take a long time to do. Especially with a group as big as this. You might be here till 6” I closed the door as they all gathered in the open area of the downstairs. “I mean filling out forms for Undyne took at least 40 to 50 minutes. So I hope you guys are cool with waiting.” I heard a bunch of “sures” and “i’m down for that.” “Wonderful. Let me introduce everyone. This is Sans, Papyrus, Edge, Red, Blue, Stretch, Black, and Mutt.” Toriel started to speak while pointing at each skeleton that had that name. 

‘I thought his name was Rus?’ I thought before saying. “Hey guys. I’m Y/N and I’m gonna take care of all the legal forms and documentation. I have a question for all of you guys though.” I said. Everyone looked at me, expecting me to ask the question. “Do you guys know the laws?” 

The one named Sans spoke up. “yeah. when tori called me about the forms, i knew that we needed to know the laws so for the past two hours we memorized and memorized the laws. We worked ourselves to the bone.” I chuckled at the pun along with Stretch, Mutt, Red and Toriel. “NHOO HO HO DON’T TELL ME YOU LIKE PUNS TO!” Papyrus said. “Oh yeah. I love puns a skele-ton” I said with finger guns. 

Half of the skeletons groaned and half of the skeletons laughed. Toriel chuckled and Asgore smiled at the pun. “What? If that didn’t tickle your funny bone I don’t know what would.” I said casually. Mu- Rus was laughing so hard, he fell down. I laughed as well before saying, “Alright. Come on upstairs. That’s where I do the forms.” I turned toward the stairs and started to walk upstairs with everyone following behind me.

time skip  
Sponsored by a bonehead

I walked out of my room after making copies of everyone's forms and signatures. ‘To be honest, it was pretty fun hanging out with all the skele-bros. Sans made me laugh so hard, I was gasping for air. Papyrus was a sweetheart, Blueberry went into more detail about the meeting with him and his brother, Red, Rus, and Stretch flirted with me a few times and I got all their numbers, and Black and Edge were a little annoying but kept me entertained with stories.’ I thought to myself as I walked to the middle of the top floor living room.

I had a binder full of just forms from Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Edge, Red, Blue, Stretch, Rus, and Black in alphabetical order in one hand and a list of every monster in my other hand. “Ok. Let me mark off everyone's name and you guys should be good to go.”

I looked at the list, put the binder down, and grabbed the pen from behind my ear. “Asgore, Black, Blue, Edge, Papyrus, Red, Rus, Sans, Stretch, and Tori.” Every time I listed off a name, that monster stood up and walked downstairs one by one. I was about to let them out the door when I remembered that I needed the numbers for some monsters so I quickly called for Tori. “Hey Toriel? Would you mind if you got me the number of every monster? I need a way to contact them but I can’t do that without their numbers.” Tori smiled a sweet smile and said “Of course. I’ll text you the number with the name of the monster.” Before walking out the door.

I waved by to each monster as they walked out the door. I closed the door behind the last monster. ‘They're nice. I’d like to hangout with them again.’ I thought before I heard a ding from my phone. I brought my phone out and unlocked it to see I had a new text from Blue.

Blueberry: THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME AND MY COUSINS WITH OUR FREEDOM!!  
You: No problem Blue. If u have any questions or concerns, please feel free to contact me  
Blueberry: OK!!!

I smiled and looked at the time. It was 6:47 P.M. “That took longer than expected huh.” I looked up from my phone and saw Undyne holding a mug and taking a sip from it. “No kidding but I know I would like to hang with them again.” I said back while walking up and taking the cup from her hands. I sniffed the cup and recoiled at the strong smell of whiskey and coffee. "Really? I thought you had a hangover from last night.” I told Undyne in a childing tone even though she's much taller than me. “Yeah. Emphasis on HAD. Monsters don't get drunk as easily as humans since we’re mostly made of magic and not matter unlike humans.” 

I nodded at the explanation, understanding it pretty well. I handed the cup back to Undyne before asking, “Where is Alphys? I haven’t seen her in a while.” Undyne took another sip before answering. “She went to go feed the amalgamates back in her old lab in Hotland and go get a job at a high tech science-y lab or some shit like that. She said she’ll be back around 7 tomorrow night.” 

“Oh I didn’t know that. Huh, well alright. I’m gonna go take a shower and get ready for bed. Cya later Mrs. Wifeanator.” I said to Undyne with handguns and a wink at the end. Undyne lighty blushed and smiled at the thought of being married to Alphys. 

I walked upstairs to my bedroom and went to my closet humming the tune to Part Of Your World from The Little Mermaid. I grabbed tank top, pajama bottoms, and clean underwear before turning to my bathroom. I closed the bathroom door and took off the big shirt, shorts, and took down my hair from the bun.

I walked over and turned on the shower. I waited for the water to get warm before stepping in and closing the curtains. I let the water run down my face and body before grabbing the shampoo and conditioner. I washed my hair before turning off the shower and getting out. 

The bathroom was steamy and hot so I turned on the fan to try to air it out a little bit. I grabbed a towel from under the sink and dried myself before brushing my hair clean of tangles. I put on my bra and underwear when I heard a knock on my door. I put my towel around myself before opening the door and seeing who it was. 

“Sans? Why are you here?” I asked him. Sans’s eye sockets wided while his blush deeped, taking in my form. ‘um, well i wanted your number but i see you're busy.” Sans said looking away with his skull a burning dark blue.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” I said, surprising the blue skeleton. I walked past him, to my phone. “On one condition, Sans.” I said turning around, making my towel loosen. I made sure to roll out the “Sans,” making the skeleton in front of me blush an even brighter blue. “So, I mean it’s pretty obvious isn’t it?” I said, walking toward him until I was a couple inches from his face which was easy since he was only five inches taller than me.

I smiled a devious smile as I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my face. I gave him a peck on the cheek before letting him go and saying, “Don’t text me too many puns, alright?” I gave a wide smile while Sans tumbled back, stumbling incoherent words. “su-sure. right course.” “Good.” I said before tossing my phone at him and walking back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

After I closed the door, I heard Sans in my room cursing under his breath at his clumsiness. I silently laughed as I took off my towel and put on the tank top, and pajama bottoms before looking over myself in the mirror. I grabbed my hair brush and tooth brushing supplies from the drawer before I heard another knock. I opened the door to see my phone on the ground but sans wasn’t in my room. ‘Where did he go?’ I thought while grabbing my phone and turning around to finish my bathroom deeds.

I brushed my teeth and hair and walked out. I checked my phone for any important notifications but found nothing. I sighed, plugging in my phone and flopping down on my bed. I moved until I was comfortable and started to fall asleep until I heard a thump. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up only to see and feel a faint trace of magic. I got up and dug under my bed until I found an old stuffed toy my parents got me for my 9th birthday. ‘Nu Nu, you always calm me down.” I thought while getting back into bed and cuddling Nu Nu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND THE REALLY NICE COMMENTS!! I really didn't expect my book to get popular!


	9. UPDATED!! (Has book order so far) Author's note! Please read! (Not a chapter, Sorry) :(

Hello! This is the author and I'm just gonna get to the point and that is I kinda wanna make another story! :) But I don't wanna make a story where it doesn't get read at all! That would be a waste of time. so I'm gonna have you, the reader, decide on the story! P.S the story's are all Undertale/ Au's and the reader is gonna be in a womans P.O.V because I'm no good at boy readers. Thank you for understanding!

1\. A story where the reader is a bitty and is found by the skele-bois (Lots of fluff, little angst and smut)

2\. A story where the reader is a maid that works for the skeletons (Definitely a smut story and a little fluff and angst)

3\. A story where the human race was the one trapped underground and monsters roamed the surface (Little smut, some fluff and angst)

4\. A story where the reader is a pirate and finds underwater monsters (No smut, lots of fluff and little angst)

Please comment on which story you want! The vote will last until June 15th 2020! The book with the most votes is the book I will post first and the book with the second most votes will be the book I will post next and so on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I will eventually make all these story's. I just want to know which one to post first, second, third, and fourth. 
> 
> UPDATED! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED! (If you haven't voted, please do so now) I am amazed on how far this book has gotten and it's is because of ALL YOU WORDERFUL READERS:) <3<3<3 So sereouusly thank you all!
> 
> Book order (So far): It looks like the Bitty Story will be writen first, then the pirate story, then the Overtale story, last the maid story! If you want that to change, please comment on which story you want!


	10. Meeting the Gasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, PLEASE go check out the Authors Note to decide what story to post. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

I slowly opened my eyes to be meeted with angry red eye lights. I jolted up and back upped until my back met a goopy pair of legs. I slowly looked up to meet Gaster’s eye lights. I quickly hugged him and quietly asked him who the guy behind me was. Gaster snicker before saying, “This is UF Gaster. Another me from another world.” I turned around and saw UF Gaster with more monsters that looked VERY similar to the one behind me. I awkwardly waved and hid behind my Gaster, causing the copies to chuckle at my antics.

“Oh MY GOSH! I SAW YOU BEFORE!!!” I heard one of the Gasters say. I walked out from behind Gaster and recognized the orange and blue eyed man. “Hello again. PLEASE let me introduce you to UF Gaster,” He said while pointing at the Gaster with the red eye lights, sharp pointed teeth, a crack running up his right eye and down his left, and he had more bodily structure than my Gaster. “SF Gaster,” The next one he pointed to had purple eye lights, the same cracks and body structure as UF Gaster, and a wicked smile. 

“And you already know me, US Gaster and UT Gaster.” US Gaster said with a smile. US Gaster had orange and blue eye lights, a big smile on his face, and he was the one who had the least goopyness. “Sorry my dear. I tried to hold them off but once US Gaster knew you, there was nothing I could do.” UT Gaster said with a shy smile. 

I nodded in understanding and remembered UT Gaster was saying something to me before I left the Void before. “Hey Gaster?” I started to speak but realized everyone perked up. “Sorry UT Gaster? What were you saying before I left the Void last time I was here?” Gaster put a finger to his chin in thought. 

“Oh I remember! I told you to try to strengthen your SOUL for the next step in my plan.” I didn’t understand. “What do you mean UT Gaster? What plan?” I said getting a little angry. I don't like it when my future is decided. I like not having a destiny. “Relax. I know you. I know you don’t like plans and desitnys but you need to remember, I was practically grown up with plans and to-do lists.”

I sigh and nodded, signaling him to continue with the “Plan.” “Now you see, Y/N. I can’t let you know the plan otherwise it won’t work.” “Oh. Ok well what can I do to help?” I said unsure. “Let’s start by discussing ideas on how to get us out of the Void.” UT Gaster said while turning to look at the other Gasters for ideas. 

UF Gaster growled before saying in a raspy voice. “Isn't it fucken obvious? She can get in and out of the Void through dreams. So if we all put a little bit of our magic in her th-” “THEN OUR SONS CAN TRACK OUR MAGIC AND FREE US WITH THE MACHINE!!” US Gaster said, interrupting. “Great fucken idea US.” “Thank you, Mr. Grumpy.” US Gaster said, childishly.

I looked toward UT Gaster to see him in thought. “What is it? What are you thinking of UT?” I said to UT Gaster. He perked up and said in a solemn tone, “Well if we are to put our magic in you, we would be using the last of our magic besides SOUL magic meaning it would be hard to maintain a physical form for long." UT Gaster took a breath before countinueing. 

"Not to mention a possibility that you would be able to enter your own magic reserves and be able to shape shift since all this time you’ve spent in the Void caused your SOUL to change from normal mage magic to Void magic.” I gaped at Gaster. 

“But I thought humans didn’t have magic?” I asked UT Gaster. SF Gaster spoke up for the first time, “Well of course HUMANS don’t have magic but your ancestors were mages.” I nodded. “WAIT Does She Know Our Sons Personally Yet?” US Gaster said in a ‘Trying To Be Quiet When I’m Really Loud’ voice. 

“You know I can hear you right? And no I don't know your sons personally.” I told all the Gasters. “Well have you ever met our trash bags for sons?” UF Gaster asks, impaintantly. 

“I think so. Sans and Papyrus, Red and Edge, Black and Rus, and Blue and Stretch right?” The Gasters looked confused for a second before UT Gaster exclaimed, “Ohh! Our sons must have given their counterparts nicknames like us!” The rest of the Gaster nodded along at UT Gaster’s logic. 

“Well how are gonna make sure Y/N can get our magic to the machine so our sons can track our coordinates and get us out of here?” US Gaster asked. 

“I know the royal scientist! Maybe she can help!” I almost yelled. The Gasters looked confused. “Ya know with the machine and tracking thing?” I said in a questioning tone. 

“The new royal scientist may be able to help, as well as the king and queen. Have you told anyone that you could go to the Void in your dreams?” SF Gaster asked me. I shook my head no. I saw UF and US Gaster whispering to each other. “What are you guys talking about?” I asked UF and US Gaster. “Well I was wondering if maybe there was a way to contact our sons IN the Void but..” US Gaster trailed off. “But that requires a very strong SOUL connection. Like I dunno, SOULmates or family connection but since our sons weren’t made the… natural way, we can’t contact them.”

I thought back to when I saw my SOUL with the strings. "It’s a small chance but I might be… No I couldn’t be.” I said, not realizing I was speaking out loud. “You couldn’t be what, Y/N?” I looked toward UT Gaster and sighed. 

“Remember the strings around my SOUL? Well you said the strings were connecting my SOUL to my SOULmates SOUL. What if those strings were connecting me to sons?” I said. Everyone had a surprised expression except for UT Gaster. He was in thought. "I just remembered how you said it was unnatural for someone to have mutible SOULmates. But what if I was only SOULmates with one pair of brothers and what if when you all came to one world, my SOULmate strings connected to the other pairs of brothers?" I said.

All the Gasters were surprized at my theory and I started to get uncomfortable so I added, "But the chances of me convenently being SOULmates with the only monsters who know how to get to the Void through a machine out of billions of other people in the world are very very small."

Gaster looked toward me and said, “There is only one way to find out whether our sons are your SOULmate, right?” I nodded. “Wait wait wait. What are you guys talking about?” US Gaster asked me. “My SOUL. I think if I was to take it out, I might be able to contact my SOULmate and see who they are, and if we’re lucky, my SOULmate would be at least one of your sons.” UT Gaster nodded as I talked. UT Gaster pulled me away from the other Gasters to give me some space. 

“Well do you remember how to take out your SOUL?” I nodded and repeated the motion from before. Once my SOUL was out, I saw UT Gaster smile. I looked at my SOUL to see it glow brighter than last time. “Good, I see your SOUL is stronger than last time.” I smile at UT Gaster before feeling a presence behind me. I turn my head to see US Gaster looking at my SOUL from over my shoulder. “wow.. It’s beautiful…” US Gaster said in the quietest voice I heard him say.

“Ok now how do I contact him?” I asked UT Gaster. “Well try to picture him and mentally reach for him. Like he’s right in front of you.” “Try to see if you can bring all of them here. I would like to see my sons again!” US Gaster said excitedly. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out before trying to picture all of my SOULmates. Once I got a blurry mental picture. All of them were turned around so I only saw their backs. I tried to reach out and call for them but only half of them turned around. The half that turned around, became clear to my eyes. 

I saw Papyrus, Blue, Edge, and Black. They reached for me but they wavered, like how the Void would do when I started to wake up. I tried to keep them from waking up but they were gone. All of them. Just gone… I gasped as I opened my eyes just to see all the Gasters on the floor like they were pushed down. My SOUL flouted back into my body. “Oh my god! What happened?” I asked, running over to help them up. “When you were trying to reach out, your SOUL started to emit a pulsing glow, getting brighter and brighter when the glow surrounded your body.” UT Gaster said while standing up. 

“When the glow subsided, you looked like… like a SKELETON! But with an echo body!” US Gaster exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “When you opened your goddamn eyes, they were white. The fucking socket! And your SOUL was an upside down heart. A monster heart but it was still rainbow and still had strings.” Uf Gaster said, rubbing his skull.

“Then you gasped and turned back into a human but when your SOUL was right side up again, we were blasted back. And then you came to your consciousness and helped us up.” SF Gaster spoke. “And then UT Gaster sai-” I put my hand over US Gaster’s mouth so I didn’t have to hear the story again.

UT Gaster looked at me, expectantly. “So did you see anyone?” I nodded yes before saying, “I saw eight figures. When I called out to them, only four of them turned around but I don’t know why.” “Maybe the ones that didn’t turn around weren’t actually asleep. Sorry for interrupting. Continue.” UT Gaster said. 

“The ones that turned around were Papyrus, Blue, Edge, and Black. I tried to reach out and call for them again but they started to waver, kinda like how the Void waved when I was waking up but from a bystanders view. Next thing I knew they were gone, all of them and I was waking up just to see you guys on the floor.” 

The Gasters took a minute to take it all in but before they could say anything, the Void started to waver. “Sorry guys. I’m waking up.” I said while watching them. US was watching with a child-like expression. UF looked confused. SF had an expression of a mix between the two. UT had a longing expression as he said, “Ok my dear. I hope you talk to our sons more often. And please tell the king and queen and whoever you trust about us.” I saw the Void turn white before opening my eyes to see my room.

I groaned before untangling my legs from the blanket and putting Nu Nu back under my bed. I got up to go brush my teeth when I heard my phone ping. I looked at my phone and saw messages from a lot of new numbers but all were asking the same thing. ‘When can I schedule an appointment to get my rights?’ 

I sighed at the mountain of texts before deciding I’ll do the Boss Monsters first and the monster who texted me first will get first priority. I checked the time before I put my phone down. “8:43. and on one of the days I clean. Great... I’m gonna clean the house til 11:00 and do forms all day… yay.” I said sarcasticly before I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.


	11. P.O.V Switch!! (Also the next book I'm gonna write)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I have the book I'm gonna write next and it is... *drum roll please*... The BITTY STORY!! And don't worry, I will write the other books just later! (BTW the order is Bitty story, Pirate story, Human underground and monster above ((aka Overtale)) and last maid story.)

[Underfell Sans - Second Chapter: Store Meeting]

“I WILL TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING ON MY HALF OF THE LIST IF YOU GO GET THE ICE CREAM I LIKE! GOT IT? NO VANILLA! IF YOU GET VANILLA, SO HELP ME, EVEN ASGORE WON'T SAVE YOUR SORRY COCCYX!” i heard my bro, papyru- edge say. “sure, sure. i fucken got it boss.” i replied, making sure to call him boss cause now he think anyone who is called 'boss' is weak. “WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU PIECE OF SHI-” i cut him off by taking a shortcut from the car in the store.

‘sometimes he can be so damn annoying.’ i thought while walking through aisles to try to find the ice cream aisle. i felt a pull on my SOUL, telling me to go the other way. i walked where my SOUL was trying to take me to see the freezer aisle. ‘my SOUL wanted me to get some fucken ice cream for my bro? are you serious?’ i thought. 

i looked down the aisle to see someone falling. i felt my SOUL pulse pick up. like i was afraid to let them get hurt. i took a shortcut to catch her in time before she fell on her ass. i had one arm under her legs and one arm holding her back. my arm that was under her legs were perfectly centered so i could grab her ass. 

‘nice ass, mysterious lady.’ i thought before i said, “damn sweetheart, i got ya fallin’ for me already.” she opened her eyes and i felt my SOUL  **throb** at meeting her eyes. i pushed away the magic pooling in my pelvis as i stared into her beautiful eyes. ‘i thought i would never have a- no i don’t deserve a SOULmate…’ i thought as she did a fake weak-ass laugh.

“Haha...ha. Funny. Can you put me down now?” oh, so she doesn’t like being held? Well too bad. i could tell my voice did something to her i spoke again. “mmm naw. i like holden ya, sweetheart.” i made sure to add a little growl at the end. i smelled that she was starting to get aroused and saw her face get into a pretty little blush. She noticed and tried to put ice on her face to get the blush down.

i was gonna tease her more but then i heard boss call for me. “RED! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE ICE CREAM YOU IDIOT!” ‘shit! I forgot about the ice cream!’ i dropped the girl that was in my arms so i could try to come up with an excuse.

“sorry boss, i was lookin’ but an angel fell down an’ i couldn’ let her get hurt.” yeah that’s plausible. I could feel the girl's eyes roam my body and i had to suppress the urge to make a sarcastic remark or wink at her. She got up and grabbed her ice cream and tried to leave but ran into boss. 

he sneered before saying, “WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING,  _ HUMAN _ .” i was about to tell him to say sorry but then the girl said, “Sorry I didn’t mean to run into you. I’m gonna go now.” i was about to follow her but then boss asked me, “RED, WHERE IS THE ICE CREAM? ” i panicked for a second before making the puppy dough nice cream appear in my hand. “right here boss.”

the girl looked confused before shaking her head and walking away. i tried to follow her but boss grabbed me by my collar and dragged me to another part of the store to get papato chisps. ‘maybe i’ll see ‘er again.’ i thought while sighing and turning toward boss to see what else he needed.

[Swapfell Sans - Second Chapter: In line for beer]

I WAS LOOKING FOR THE ALCOHOL THAT I LIKED SINCE MUTT DIDN’T FIND IT AND THEN GOT DRUNK AT MUFFETS. I VISIBLY CRINGED AT THE WORD ‘MUFFET.’ THE TALL EDGE LORD SAID THAT HE WOULD GET HALF THE LIST IF I GOT THE OTHER HALF. I WAS ALMOST FINISHED WITH MY LIST, DETERMINED TO FINISH BEFORE HIM. 

AS I WALKED THROUGH ANOTHER AISLE, I SAW A GIRL. I ONLY SAW HER BACK BUT EVEN THEN SHE SEEMED LIKE A GODDESS. ‘A GOOD FIT FOR AN AMAZING SKELETON LIKE ME!’ I THOUGHT AS I POSED. ONCE I WAS DONE POSING, I OPENED MY EYES TO SEE THE GOD-LIKE GIRL WALKING TOWARDS THE REGISTER. 

I FOLLOWED AFTER HER AND TAPPED HER SHOULDER. SHE TURNED AROUND AND I WAS SPEECHLESS. SHE WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HUMAN I HAVE EVER SEEN. “Do you need something?” EVEN HER VOICE WAS GORGEOUS. I COULDN’T SPEAK. I WAS BREATHLESS. SHE MADE A CONFUSED FACE BEFORE SHE TURNED AROUND, GRABBED HER BAGS AND LEFT. 

I WATCHED HER LEAVE BEFORE I HEARD THE HUMAN BEHIND THE COUNTER ASK IF I HAD SOMETHING TO BUY. I TURNED AROUND AND WALKED TOWARD THE MONSTER ALCOHOL BUT I COULDN’T THINK STRAIGHT. HER FACE WAS STUCK IN MY MIND. I RUBBED MY CHEST, FEELING MY SOUL ACHE BUT I DIDN’T KNOW WHY. I SHRUGGED IT OFF BEFORE CONTINUING ON TO FINISH THE LIST.

[Undertale Papyrus - Second Chapter: Giving away the job]

I LOOKED TOWARD THE QUEEN WITH WIDE EYES. I SHOOK MY HEAD TO STOP THE TEARS FROM FALLING. “uh tori? do you think you can reward the monster ambassador with something else? ya know, something that my bro doesn’t love and won’t cry over?” MY BROTHER SANS SAID. “NO NO SANS! I WOULD BE HONORED TO GIVE THE MONSTER REPRESENTATIVE JOB TO MISS Y/N, YOUR MAJESTY!” 

“Oh wonderful Papyrus. Since you are so compliant, I would hope that you will be the one to give Y/N the good news, will you not?” THE QUEEN ASKED WITH A SWEET SMILE. I NODDED MY HEAD WITH A FORCED SMILE. “Great! I’ll see you in front of Undyne and Alphys’s house where she lives!” THE QUEEN TURNED AROUND AND LEFT IN HER CAR WITH THE KING AND FRISK. 

I FELT A HAND RUB MY BACK IN A COMFORTING MOTION. I TURN TOWARD MY BROTHER AND SIGHED. “I NEED TO GET READY FOR THE CEREMONY. ARE YOU COMING SANS?” “nah i’m too lazy for that, besides i’ve been working myself down  _ to the bone.”  _ I GROANED AT SANS’S PUN BEFORE WALKING UPSTAIRS TO GET READY. 

I WENT IN MY ROOM AND CLOSED MY DOOR. I LEANED ON MY DOOR AS I FELT TEARS LEAK FROM MY EYE SOCKETS, DOWN MY CHEEKBONE, AND ON THE FLOOR WHERE IT LEFT AN ORANGE LITTLE PUDDLE. ‘I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY I’M CRYING! I’M HAPPY TO GIVE MS. Y/N MY JOB THAT SHE DEFINITELY WON’T DO AS WELL AND PROBABLY DOESN’T NEED!’ I THOUGHT TO MYSELF AS MORE TEARS SPILLED FROM MY EYE SOCKETS.

I WIPED MY TEARS AWAY TO GO FIND SUITABLE CLOTHES FOR THE CEREMONY. I HEARD A PING GO OFF ON MY PHONE. I CHECK IT TO SEE THAT UNDYNE TEXTED ME.

_ Undyne: _ Hey Papyrus! Are you still coming to my house for my proposal to Alphys?

_ You:  _ OF COURSE I AM!! :)

_ Undyne: _ GREAT! See ya there!

I SIGHED WALKING TO MY CLOSET. I PUT ON A WHITE BUTTON UP SHIRT, BLUE JEANS, MY GLOVE AND MY BOOTS. I WAS ABOUT TO PUT ON MY SCARF BUT I DECIDED IT WAS TOO HOT TO WEAR, EVEN FOR A SKELETON. I WALKED OUT OF MY ROOM TO GO TO MY REALLY AWESOME CAR WHEN I RAN INTO BLUE. “HEY PAPYRUS!” BLUE SAID BEFORE LOOKING AT MY CLOTHES. “WHAT'S WITH YOUR CLOTHES?” “THE QUEEN IS ALLOWING ME TO GIVE OUR MONSTER AMBASSADOR, THE TITLE OF REPRESENTATIVE!” BLUE HAD WIDE EYES AS HIS EYE LIGHTS TURNED INTO STARS

“OOOOH! SOUNDS LIKE FUN! CAN I COME?” I NODDED BEFORE SAYING, “AS LONG AS YOU STAY IN THE CROWD.” BLUE YELLED, “OK!” BEFORE RUNNING OFF. I CONTINUED WALKING TOWARD MY REALLY AWESOME CAR. I GOT DOWNSTAIRS TO SEE RED’S HEAD IN THE FRIDGE. ‘PROBABLY TRYING TO GET MUSTARD.’ 

I CONTINUED WALKING TO MY REALLY AWESOME CAR TO SEE EDGE IN THE GARAGE, UNDERNEATH HIS CAR. “HELLO, EDGE! HOW WAS THE TRIP?” I ASKED. EDGE GOT OUT FROM UNDER HIS CAR, LOOKED AT ME, THEN WENT BACK UNDER HIS CAR. I SHRUGGED BEFORE WALKING TO MY REALLY AWESOME CAR. IT’S A RED SLEEK NISSAN GT-R. 'THE GREAT PAPYRUS ONLY PICKS THE COOLEST.' I THOUGHT.

I STARTED MY REALLY AWESOME CAR AND GOT IN. I DROVE OUT OF THE GARAGE AND STARTED FOR UNDYNE'S HOUSE.  _ BRING BRING… BRING BRING….  _ I PRESSED ANSWER ON MY PHONE BEFORE PUTTING IT UP TO MY SKULL. “HELLO! THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” “ _ Hello Papyrus! This is Toriel. I am calling to tell you that you will be giving Ms. Y/N a medal! Is that alright?”  _

I PAUSED BEFORE SAYING, “ of cour- OF COURSE THAT’S ALRIGHT!” “ _ Wonderful! Thank you Papyrus!”  _ “N-NO PROBLEM…” I HUNG UP BEFORE SEEING UNDYNE HOUSE. I PULL UP TO THE CURB AND GET OUT. I SEE LITTLE HUMAN FRISK COME UP TO ME AND HUG ME. ALTHOUGH FRISK CAN’T REACH ME HEIGHT, FRISK WAS BIGGER THAN WHEN I FIRST MET HIM. FRISK HANDS ME A MEDLE WITH “MONSTER REPRESENTATIVE” ENGRAVED ON IT.

I HEAR ASGORE, IN HIS REALLY LOUD VOICE, CALL ON THE SPEAKERPHONE PLACED AROUND NEW NEW HOME SAYING, “Hello monsters of all shapes and sizes. I‘m sure you’ve heard by now that our Monster Ambassador, Ms. Y/N, got us our rights! As a thank you to her, Toriel, Papyrus, and myself will give her the title of Monster Representative! If you would like to come and watch, go in front of Undyne and Alphys house for the Gifting! Thank you.” I WATCH AS MONSTERS START RUNNING DOWN THE STREET TO UNDYNE’S HOUSE. I QUICKLY SCOOP FRISK UP AND RUN TO THE STAGE. 

“Hello Papyrus. Good to see you.” TORIEL SAID. “HELLO. GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO.” “The medal Frisk gave you is the medal you will give to Ms. Y/N when I give the signal, ok?” I NODDED, WATCHING MONSTERS FILL UP THE YARD AND STREET. KING ASGORE STEPS ON STAGE AND THE CROWD CHEERS.

FRISK AND I STEP TO THE BACK OF THE STAGE WHILE ASGORE IS GIVING INTRODUCTIONS AND TELLING MS. Y/N’S HISTORY. I SAW A REALLY COOL CAR PULL UP IN THE DRIVEWAY WHERE NO MONSTERS ARE. “There she is, The Monster Ambassador, Ms. Y/N!” THE CROWD ERUPTED IN A CHEER. 

I SAW A LADY STEP OUT OF HER AMAZING CAR WITH GROCERIES IN HER HANDS. SHE CLOSED THE WINDOWS AND ROOF WITH A BUTTON ON HER KEYS. “What is all of this your Majesty's?” SHE ASKS WHILE WALKING ON THE STAGE. SHE PUT DOWN HER GROCERIES AS I NOTICED WHAT SHE HAD ON. SHE HAD ON A BLACK SKIRT AND A WHITE BUTTON UP LIKE ME! MINUS THE SKIRT PART. HER HAIR WAS IN A BUN ON TOP OF HER HEAD. 

TORIEL ANSWERED Y/N’S QUESTION. “We saw that you got us our rights dear.” ASGORE CONTINUED FOR HER. “So as a thank you, we are going to have you go from our Monster Ambassador to Monster Ambassador and Monster Representative!” MS. TORIEL WAVED HER HAND AT ME.

I PUT ON A SMILE AND WALKED TOWARD Y/N. SHE SEEMED TO REALIZE THAT I WASN’T REALLY HAPPY AND MY SMILE FALTERED. SHE WALKED UP TO THE MICROPHONE AND SAID, “Thank you all for this and the opportunity to become the Representative…” SHE LOOKED TOWARD ME AND DID A “COME HERE” MOTION. I WALKED TOWARD HER UNTIL I WAS STANDING NEXT TO HER.

“But I can't take that position from Mr. Papyrus.” HOW DID SHE KNOW MY NAME!? MS. Y/N DID ANOTHER “COME HERE” MOTION AND LET ME BEND DOWN BEFORE SHE CONTINUED SAYING, “Mr. Papyrus, thank you for trying to selflessly give me your job as Monster Representative but…” 

SHE TOOK THE MEDLE AND HUNG IT AROUND MY NECK, MEANING I STILL WAS THE MONSTER REPRESENTATIVE! I HAD A SURPRISED LOOKED ON MY FACE AS SHE HUGGED ME. “I believe a generous skeleton like you deserves it more than me.” SHE LET ME GO AND I LONGED FOR HER TOUCH. SHE LOOKED TOWARD THE KING AND QUEEN WHILE I LOOKED AT HER. 

I DIDN’T NOTICE HER BEAUTY FROM THE BACK OF THE STAGE BUT KNOW THAT I WAS UP CLOSE, I COULD SEE THAT SHE WAS LIKE A FALLEN ANGEL. I DIDN’T REALIZE SHE WAS TALKING BUT I DID REALIZE THAT SHE WAS WALKING AWAY. ‘I DIDN'T THANK HER YET!!’ I RAN UP TO HER FROM BEHIND AND HUGGED HER WHILE SAYING, “THANK YOU!THANK YOU! _ THANK YOU!!!”  _ I PUT HER DOWN AFTER SPINNING HER A BIT. I PUT MY HANDS ON HER TINY SHOULDER BEFORE SAYING, “MS. Y\N THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!” SHE GAVE ME A SWEET SMILE AND SAID, “You're welcome Papyrus. You make a great representative.” I DIDN’T KNOW I WAS ABOUT TO CRY UNTIL MS. Y/N WIPED MY TEARS. 

I BLUSHED A LITTLE, NOT USED TO SWEET TOUCHES LIKE THAT FROM ANYONE. FRISK CAME UP FROM THE SIDE OF ME AND GAVE MS. Y/N HER BAGS. I WATCHED AS SHE GAVE A KISS ON THE TOP OF FRISK’S HEAD AND I FELT A LITTLE JEALOUS THAT HE GOT A KISS AND NOT ME. SHE WALKED OFF THE STAGE AND INTO THE HOUSE WITH ME AND THE REST OF THE MONSTERS WATCHING HER.  _ BRING BRING… BRING BRI-  _ “HELLO? THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” “heya bro.” “HELLO BROTHER! GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!” I SAID WHILE WALKING TO MY CAR, TUNING ASGORE OUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! A nice ending!! Thank you all for reading! I will hopefully be able to post both books without getting to confused. :)


	12. Wedding Plans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting sooner!! My older sister who I never see just came to visit me!! Anyways enjoy this chapter!! :) <3<3

I brushed my hair and teeth before grabbing my phone and sitting down to answer some of the first texts. It took me till 9:30 before I could start walking downstairs to have breakfast. As I was walking down stairs, I checked the date and saw it was a Tuesday. ‘Fuck. I have to do the chores today…” I groaned at the day. Because of my schedule as Monster Ambassador, Alphys, Undyne and I made a deal where I would clean the house Tuesdays and Thursdays, Alphys would clean Wednesdays and Fridays, and Undyne would clean Saturday, Sunday, and Monday since that's our free days for each one of us. 

I walked across the downstairs and into the dining room where I saw Alphys pacing. “What’s wrong Alphys?” I asked her while sitting at the table. “O-Oh well. Undyne said last night that we needed to start making plans for o-our wedding b-but I don’t know where to start! A-And I need to come into work so I can try to get more days off for our wedding and honeymoon! A-And-” I hugged Alphys, successfully interrupting her while saying, 

“Alphys, relax. I will take care of everything. You and Undyne didn’t make me the maid of honor/ wedding designer for nothing!” I let go of Alphys and gave her a big smile. “Now stay here. I’m making breakfast.” I turned around and walked into the kitchen, knowing exactly what I would make for breakfast. 

When I got in the kitchen, I quickly texted Undyne.

_ You:  _ YO! Get your skinny ass downstairs and console Alphys right now!

_ Little Mermaid:  _ What happened!

_ You:  _ She is EXTREMELY stressed so if you care about her at ALL, get. your. ASS. DOWNSTAIRS!

I heard muffled chatter start on in the dining room but since it wasn’t my business, I didn’t listen. I walked to the walk-in cabinet to get Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Charms, Spearios, and Honey Nut Cheerios. I walked to the fridge after setting down the different types of cereal. I grabbed the milk and set it down before grabbing the bowls and making the cereal for Alphys, Undyne, and myself.

As I had three bowls of cereal all balanced on one of my arms, I heard soft music playing in the dining room. I opened the door just a little bit to find Alphys and Undyne slow dancing to the song. I silently “AWWED!” the cuteness of the situation, not wanting to disturb the sweet moment.

I slowly walked toward the door connecting the kitchen to the open downstairs area. I walked out and into the living room where I carefully set the bowls down on the table. Right as I sat down, Undyne came in rubbing Alphys head. “Hey Y/N, is it ok for us to go over the wedding today?” Undyne asked while looking in Alphys eyes. 

“Sure. I’m free till 12:00 when I have a couple monsters get their rights.” I said before remembering I had to clean the house. ‘Guess I’m staying up to do some forms.” I thought as I grabbed my cereal and as Undyne and Alphys sat next to me. They continued looking in each other's eyes as they grabbed the other monsters cereal and fed each other. I sat there awkwardly waiting for them to finish. I decided to grab the wedding folder from upstairs. 

When I got back downstairs, I saw them making out. I coughed loudly to try and stop them. They quickly pulled away, blushing and put their hands in their laps. “Sorry to interrupt your makeout session but we need to plan your wedding.” I said while walking to the couch and smirking. “Sorry punk, we didn’t see you there.” Undyne awkwardly squeaked out. “It’s fine. That’s one of the things that happen when you hang around a couple that truly loves each other.” I smiled before opening the folder and showing some ideas for the wedding. 

**T-Time Skip**

**By A-Alphys**

“Alright so the date for the wedding is June 30th 2020, three weeks from now. The theme is ‘Hope and Dreams.’ Muffet will make the pastries, a cake and dresses and suits, Grillby will make the dinner, the past Royal Guard Members will be the guards, making sure that no one uninvited will come in, and Napstablook will DJ. The guest list consists of the king, queen, Frisk, the skeleton family, the doggery family, and all the monsters who help in the wedding. Alphys-” I looked up from the notes I made to look at Alphy.

“Will be the one to wear a wedding dress and Undyne-” I look at Undyne. “Will wear a suit. Each of you will have a separate bachelorette party, celebrating your marriage. And as for your honeymoon.” I put the notepad on the table in front of me.

“You two will be traveling all around Europe.” I paused before remembering that they wanted to move. “And I will take care of the move. After you two get back from your honeymoon, of course.” I said with a sad smile. “Oh Y/N! Thank you!” Alphys yelled while taking me into a bone crushing hug. Alphys may seem like a very weak monster but her hugs are brutale. Undyne hugged me from behind. 

“It’s no problem but I would like to not be in a cast for your wedding.” I squeaked out. Alphys and Undyne quickly let go, blubbering out apologies. I laughed and stood up. “It’s fine guys.” I checked the time. 11:53. 

“I have until 1:00 to clean the house cause that’s when the first monster comes in for the forms.” “Don’t worry Y/N, I’ll take care of the chores. You go eat lunch or take a break. You need one.” I looked toward Undyne. “No I can't’ let you do that, today's my day to clean.” “No no no. Take this as a thank you for allowing me to marry my Alphy so early.” I thanked them before I walked upstairs to take a nap for an hour. I laid down in my bed before drifting off to sleep. 

________________________________

I woke up to see the darkness all around me. I looked around, expecting to see one of the Gasters but all I saw was the Void. I tried to scratch my head in confusion but instead of feeling my soft hair, I felt a squishy jello like surface but it also felt a little string-y. I grabbed a strand of the squishy jello like surface and brung it to the front of my face so I could see what it was. 

It looked like a rainbow starting from the root of my hair to the tips. I let go of the stand to see my hand. My whole hand was all bone. I felt my face and didn’t feel soft squishy skin, I just felt more bone. “What the fuck?!” I yelled. I paced around on the dark Void floor. 

After pacing a couple times in a circle, I stopped and ran my fingers through my hair. ‘Ok? I’m a skeleton. I’m a skeleton! I don’t know how but I am a fricken skeleton.’ I thought while bringing my arms to cross in front of my chest. When I crossed my arms, I realized my chest felt squishy. I looked down and saw that I had a white summer dress on but through the dress, I saw that I had curves. Like an actual body and not just bones. “What the hell is going on?” I asked aloud. “So the experiment worked. Good!” I turned around and saw UT Gaster walking toward me.

“What experiment?” I asked while UT Gaster came to a stop in front of me. “The other Gasters and I decided to put other magic in you so you can get our magic to our sons so they can track us. You being a skeleton is the result of our magic pooled together in you.” UT Gaster said with a smile. I looked at UT Gaster with a sad look. ‘THey didn’t even ask if that's ok…’ I thought before sighing. ‘Welp no going back now.’ I thought before speaking. “Ok? Is this gonna affect me outside of the Void? Like am I gonna start turning into a skeleton?” I asked worriedly.

“I’m not completely sure but since our magic is affecting your SOUL, you should start to turn into a skeleton.” UT Gaster said while nodding his head. “Crap! No one knows that I’m doing this or that I can visit the Void! I didn’t tell anyone yet! And now no one will recognize me and I’ll be kicked to the streets! And! An-” I yelled, feeling my eye sockets well up with tears. 

“Calm down Y/N. It will take awhile for you to turn completely into a skeleton. Enough time for you to finish your Monster Ambassador job and complete all forms as Y/N and take up a new identity as a skeleton or whatever you want to turn into.” I nodded meekly at UT Gaster as I wiped the tear that threatened to come down my new skeleton cheek. I closed my eye sockets and focused on my breathing. ‘I would focus on my heartbeat but I guess I don’t have a heart beat now.’ I thought before opening eye sockets and realizing that UT Gaster said that I could turn into whatever I want. 

“Wait, you said whatever I wanted to, I could change into physically right?” I asked UT Gaster. “I believe so. Me and my other selves think that because of your ancestors and the Void, your magic went from normal mage magic to DNA shifting magic. Otherwise known as shape shifting.” “Cool!” I said, not realizing that my eye lights turned into stars.

I thought of a couple monsters that I would want to turn into like Toriel or Undyne or Alphys or Grillby. ‘I’m gonna go with flamester, Grillby.’ I thought before picturing the flame monster in my head. I closed my eye sockets to concentrate on turning into the flaming elemental. I opened my eye sockets to look at my hand. It worked!

My hand was on fire! I was too busy looking over the rest of my hot body to see UT Gaster staring at me with wide sockets. I went to feel my hair when I saw my hands slowly burning out and turning back into the skeletal hands. I heard UT Gaster say, “So it only lasts for so long.” I looked toward UT Gaster with the brightest smile that I had. “I… Just… Did… MAGIC!” I exclaimed as I jumped in the air. 

When I landed back on the ground, I ran up to UT Gaster and hugged him. I let go and looked around to try to see the other Gasters so I could hug them but I didn’t see anyone else besides UT Gaster.“Hey Gaster? Where is everyone else?” I asked. “For us to successfully put our magic in you, we had to use a lot of our SOUL/Void magic leaving us very weak and susceptible to any threats so all of us decided it would be best if we combined our magic in me.” UT Gaster said in a solemn tone. 

“Why did you all decide to put their magic in you?” I asked. “Technically this is my universe and they were stolen from their universes making them weaker from being transferred from one Void to another while my body would be the strongest to hold all their SOUL and Void magic.” I nodded at the explanation. I felt sorry for all the Gasters for 1. Being pulled out of their home and into a place they aren’t familiar with and 2. For UT Gaster having to be alone again. “I’m sorry you have to go through that agai-” I said but was cut off by the Void wavering. It looked like it was going faster than normal. “Someone must be trying to wake me up.” I said before looking toward Gaster and giving him a sweet smile. I saw him return the smile before I left. 

I opened my eyes to see Undyne holding me by the shoulders like she was shaking me, Alphys holding onto one of Undyne's arms like she was trying to stop Undyne from waking me up, and I saw Toriel and Asgore standing in my doorway gaping at what was happening. Undyne quickly let go when she saw I was awake.

I sat up and started to rub my eye when the tips of my fingers felt weird. I pulled my hand away from my face to see the tips of my fingers, completely white and all bone. It looked like my skin was slowly disappearing, revealing the bone underneath. It went to the middle of my fingernails. I looked back to the worried faces that stood in my room. I held my hands up in a ‘calm down’ motion before saying, “Don’t freak out. I can explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I hope your enjoying my book and if you are please leave a kudos or a comment or both! I always reply to comments and I MEGA appreciate the kudos!! <3


	13. Reader's Sad Backstory: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN SUCH A LONG TIME!!! but don't worry because tear-jerker chapters are to come! (Also warning, this chapter goes into detail about blood! Read at own risk)

I held my hands up in a ‘calm down’ motion before saying, “Don’t freak out. I can explain.” “How the HELL can you explain why your SOUL was out while you were SLEEPING!!” Undyne yelled.

I blinked in surprise before asking, “What are you talking about Undyne? What about my SOUL?” Undyne growled and closed her eyes, bringing her fingers up to rub the corners of her eyes like she was rubbing the bridge of her non-existent nose.

“You m-mean to tell me that you d-didn’t know your SOUL, the very culmination of your b-being, was out in the open?” Alphys asked me in a disbelieving tone. I put my hands down and shrugged, not knowing what to say. “My dear, is there something you would like to say?” Toriel asked in a sweet but caution tone while walking up to me slowly. I paused for a moment, thinking about what Gaster wanted me to say to them.

Toriel kneeled and picked up my hands, holding my hands in hers. Toriel's hands were big and warm and fuzzy, like a blanket that just came out of the dryer but for my hands. I was about to speak when Toriel suddenly gasped. I saw her looking intently at my hands or rather the tips of my fingers “Y/N, what happened to your hands?” Toriel said with a worried expression.

I saw green magic start to pour out of her hands, obviously trying to heal the seemingly hurt finger tips. “Tori... Tori... Tori, stop! You can’t heal it. It’s part of me. I’m…” I said pulling my hands from hers and making them into fists so the newly formed semi- circle little crowd of giant monsters couldn’t see it.

“Y/N. What is it?” Asgore said in a deep and humble voice. I knew I needed a little time to get my thoughts together and to figure out how to put it into words. I took a deep breath before looking up toward Undyne then Alphys then Toriel and lastly Asgore while saying, “I’m sorry but can I get a couple moments to myself?” “Of course, my dear.”

It seemed like Undyne was about to protest but was stopped by a stern look from Toriel. I watched as the monsters walked out of my room, one by one. I slowly got up and walked toward my bathroom to look and hopefully feel better but it just felt like my heart- no like my SOUL and my mind was in turmoil. Battling between the magic flowing through my veins and between trying to keep myself the same old human being. I remembered what happened in the Void and how I needed to focus so I could change from a skeleton to an elemental.

I stood over the sink with my hands holding onto the counter, looking at myself in the mirror before closing my eyes and picturing the tips of my fingers, skin and nail. I opened my eyes and brought my hands up to see the tips of my fingers back to normal. I sighed in relief and put my hands back on the counter. I knew it wouldn’t last long because my magic isn’t very strong but I needed a bit of normality before going out of my room and explaining what has happened and what's happening and what's going to happen.

It took two minutes for the magic to start to fade away, starting from the tips. sighed as the magic disappeared from my fingers completely. I walked out of my bathroom and went to grab my phone to check the time. 12:46. ‘Almost time for my first appointment of the day.’

I looked toward my bedroom door before walking and picking up my parents picture and asking, “How am I gonna explain this?” I sighed, putting the picture down and walking out of the room to be met with a cold glare from Undyne sitting on a armrest, a puzzled look from Alphys sitting on the couch with a notebook next to Undyne, a worried look from Toriel with her hand in Asgore’s, and a concerned face from Asgore.

I walked in the middle of the top floor living room and sat on the ground. “So… for you to understand what's happening now, you need to know how it started.” I took a deep breath in and told my story. “It was 2011, four years before monsters came out of the underground. Frisk was seven years old and I was sixteen. That was the year my family went on a road trip to our cabin. My dad and I got into a huge argument that I can’t even remember. We were driving back home in one of the worst storms I’ve ever seen. It was heavy, thick rain, the kind where you have to turn on your lights to see but we didn’t see the other car, swerving lanes. The police said the person driving that car was drunk so that’s why he was swerving between lanes. My dad tried to dodge the car but it hit our car on the side.” I shuddered at the memory of my car get hit and flipping over.

“I blacked out on impact but when I woke up, I saw Frisk had a huge chunk of glass stuck in his throat, dad was bleed profusely while hovering over my mom, yelling something I couldn’t make out, my mom looked like she was passing in and out of consciousness, and I had a medal pole stuck in my side, gushing out blood.” I unknowingly started to rub the scar on my side as felt a scaly hand wipe away some of the tears streaming down my face. I gave Undyne a small smile of gratitude before continuing. 

“I unbuckled my seat, ignoring the pain coming from my torso and took Frisk out of the car. I went back and dad helped me get my passed out mom out right before it blew up. I looked around for another car or something that might help my family survive but I saw no one.

My dad told me to grab Frisk, hold him as close to my heart as I can and close my eyes as hard as I can so I went over to Frisk, who was trying to keep the blood from pouring out of his throat, and grabbed him. I held him as close as I could to my heart and closed my eyes.

Soon, I didn’t hear the pouring rain or thunder, all I heard was my mom and dad’s voices singing the lullaby they sang every night for me and Frisk." I chuckled sadly before I sang the lullaby, " _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. you'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._ " I sang the song and all the monsters around me looked quite surprised that I could sing considering that everytime they asked me to sing, I would say I was bad or just dismiss the offer and the only time they caught me singing was when I doing dishes, I was singing Helpless from Hamilton.

“I didn’t feel the rain pouring down on me or the pain from the pole anymore but instead I felt like I was just holding Frisk with a nice warm blanket around us, sitting by the fireplace watching some weirdly funny Tv show. I opened my eyes to see flashing blue and red lights and heard muffled yelling, I looked toward the spot where my parents were but they were gone. Like they weren’t even there in the first place. I felt the medics take the passed out Frisk from the hands and they put me in the ambulance, checking for any injuries but they couldn’t find any, only a scar that looked really old where the pole was. I felt my torso but didn’t feel the medal pole. I passed out on the ride to the hospital. When I woke up, the doctors said that Frisk was alive but I had a huge decision to make. I could either have Frisk in pain for talking for his whole life or have surgery to take his vocal chords out and Frisk would never speak again. I chose him to have the surgery so he wouldn’t be in pain but I still regret my decision to this day.” I said with sorrow in my voice.


	14. Reader's Backstory: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a chapter!

“After Frisk’s surgery, the doctors asked to see my I.D. Apparently they thought I was Frisk mom when they asked me to choose Frisks voice surgery. When I asked them where my parents were, they said no one else was near the car crash except me, Frisk, and the drunk guy who was put in jail for drunk driving and the disappearance of my parents. A month later, we had a funeral for my parents and that same day, I was granted full custody of Frisk. Two years after the car crash, Frisk went missing. After four months the police stopped looking for Frisk but that didn’t stop me. I spent all my time looking for Frisk, I didn’t have time for anyone; not even myself. I was fired from my job, I couldn’t pay rent so I was kicked out of my apartment which caused me to lose most of my parents and Frisk stuff except for a blanket that my mom and I knitted for Frisk and a photo album, containing pictures of my family. Every week I spent the night on a different friend's couch. I eventually stopped looking and continued my sad, pathetic life. I got another job at a really fancy restaurant and a fast food restaurant. One that would make me work almost all day and night so my mind wouldn’t wander back to Frisk.”

“One full year had passed when I lost Frisk and I started to have the weirdest dreams. I would wake up in a black Void and talk to someone named Gaster." I stopped talking when I heard a gasps. Toriel, Asgore and Alphys had looks of recognition on their faces.

“Wait do you know Gaster?” I asked the monsters on the couch. “G-Gaster was the old r-royal scientist before he f-fell into his own creation, the Core. The C-Core is the machine that powers the whole underground.” Alphys said, seriously but then turned her head down, sheepishly. “I-I o-only know this b-because he was the s-scientist above me. Aka my associate’s and my b-boss.” 

“Sorry for your loss.” I said, sympathizing.“T-Thank you but I wasn’t as c-close to Doctor W.D Gaster as Sans was. I-I mean they were family b-but they still were acting like c-close friends at work.” 

I thought over this information before practically screaming, “Wait! Do you mean to tell me that Sans, the pun-loving skeleton, actually put work into doing something?!” I exclaimed. “Why yes. Sans and Alphys had actually had the highest score in the intelligence test that monsters were required to take when they wanted to join the assistant royal scientist position.” Toriel said.

“They both kept taking harder and harder tests to see who was more smarter and qualified but they both got 100 percent on each and every test so Doctor Gaster said to just let both of them to be the assistant.” Asgore finished saying for Toriel. 

I thought about this information for a bit. I knew Sans was smart enough to make a machine that could pull people for different timelines but smart enough to match with the wits of Alphys?! The one who brought monsters back from dusting! ‘He hides his smartly-ness very well.’ I thought while rubbing my temples. The hardness of the bone on the tips of my fingers reminded me about why I was sitting on the floor, explaining what was happening.

I clear my throat, asking for everyone's attention. “Anyways, I met Gaster in the Void a year after Frisk went missing. He was a very sweet monster but as we got to know each other, he turned crazier and crazier. Hehe.” Toriel looked a little off-put by that so I said “Inside joke,” knowing that Gaster was more of a mad scientist than crazy. 

“And then about a week ago, I told Gaster about the skeletons I met. Sans and Papyrus, Gaster’s kids, and their cousins. He was really freaked out and then he told me he wanted to see my SOUL.” I heard a collective gasp around the room.

“Nonono! It’s not like that! He couldn’t check my stats or my SOUL without taking me into a FIGHT and I didn’t want to FIGHT an already very weak monster so I took out my SOUL and found out that I had multiple SOULmates.” I waited a moment to see if they wanted to scold me but instead Alphys asked, “C-Can you t-take out your-r SOUL now?” 

I gapped at Alphys, trying to find the slightest hint of a joke on her serious face but she was quite deadly serious.

I looked toward the other monsters, waiting to hear their protest but they were all looking at me or rather my chest with a very curious expression. I covered my chest, knowing that they were trying to look at my SOUL but still feeling self-conscious.

“That's strange.” I heard Alphys mumble and saw her jot down something I couldn’t see. “My dear, I am sorry but I do want to see your SOUL as well.” Toriel said with a sad look. I put my hand over my SOUL and decided to show them it. ‘I trust them and it’s not like I have anything to hide.’ I thought before taking a deep breath and focusing on taking out my SOUL. I made a grab and pull motion and out came the SOUL, the very culmination of my being.

I saw the color of the room turned black and white and the ownly colorful thing was my pastel rainbow colored SOUL with different colored strings. I looked up from my SOUL to see all the monsters shocked. 

“H-How do you have so many traits?! And such a light color?!” Undyne spoke for the first time since I’ve been out here. I shrugged my shoulders before saying, “I really don’t know but Gaster said that the multiple colors comes from people sacrificing themselves for me and the pastleness is from my original SOUL trait, Loyalty.”

I knew Loyalty for a SOUL trait was extremely rare so I wasn’t surprised but by the surprised-ness coming off the monsters. “How do you have so many SOULmates…” I heard Alphys asked in a very quiet voice. “Well, Gaster’s theory was that I was originally SOULmates with his sons, Sans and Papyrus, but because of the malfunction in a machine, it caused other Sans’s and Papyrus’s to come out of their AU and into ours making me Soulmates with all of them. You may know the skeletons by Bl-”

“Blue, Stretch, Red, Edge, Black, Rus, Axe, and Crooks.” Toriel finished for me. I nodded as Toriel said every name until the last names. ‘Axe and Crooks?’“Who are Axe and Crooks?” I asked, wondering how they got such horrible names and letting my SOUL flote into my chest. “Other monsters that came from a really horrible place.” Toriel said, blantinly. From the tone of her voice, I knew to drop it.

I was about to try continuing my story of the Void when I heard my phone’s notifications go off. I picked up my phone and saw a text from a frogget asking if he and his family can have their forms done now.

I sighed and stood up, explaining why I needed to stop the little conference we’re having. As I walked downstairs, I texted that now would be a great time for the froggets to come over. A minute after I sent the text, I heard a knock on the door. It didn’t surprise me that the froggets could get here that fast. 

They were in the neighborhood and the froggets are one of the fastest monsters. My hand touched the handle and I remembered that the tips of my fingers were still bone. I grabbed the white gloves conveniently sitting on the small table and put them on.

The gloves covered my finger perfectly. I grabbed the handle and opened the door with a huge smile plastered on my face. I saw all twenty three froggets hopping excitedly on my yard along with merman Aaron, siren Shyren, and the doggery family. 

This was gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who cant say notifications right?


	15. Hiatus...

Hello dear reader... Sadly to say I will be going on a bit of a break. I really don't know how long. I have been writing this book on a different site and all my work got deleted... I hope u guys will still be here when I update soon... have a nice day.


	16. Trust is earned. Not given. Undyne's number one policy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg... I am SUPER sorry for not updating but don't worry, I have a couple of chapters written and you're gonna like what's 'cumming' for ya!

It was 9:00 at night when the frogget family, Shyren, Aaron, the doggery family, and Toriel and Asgore left my house. It was really crowded in my house so I told the monsters that all they had to do was learn the laws and sign some forms so they could leave and stop wrecking the house.

Froggets kept jumping on tables and knocking down vases and lamps, Shyren kept sing quite loudly ever since Mettaton encouraged her to quote unquote, “Share her BEAUTIFUL voice with the world, Darling”, Aaron kept flirting me and showing his large (kinda impressive) muscles, the dog family, Doggamy and Dogaressa, had a litter of 10 monster puppies when they came to the surface who tore up the carpets and legs of tables by scratching, clawing, and chewing, and Toriel and Asgore kept following me around asking me sly questions about what was happening with my hands so yeah I wanted they out of my house.

Sadly, because of my little shortcut I took, I had to stay up till five in the morning making sure all forms and documents were signed, copied, and placed in the right file and cabinet. I sighed, closed my computer, and stood up out of my chair, stretching the tired out of me. I walked over to my bookshelf and opened my secret stash of chips that were hiding in a hollowed out dictionary book. Once I finished my chips, I went to my bathroom and got ready for three hours of sleep.

I looked in the mirror and remembered that I still had on the gloves. I quickly took them off and placed them on the counter beside the sink. Deciding that I would take a shower now, I just undressed till my underwear and pulled my hair into a but on my head. While I was combing my hair with my fingers, my hands got stuck. I untangled my finger fairly easily but when I paid attention to my hand, I realized that the magic spread from the tips of my fingers to my knuckle. I got freaked out by how fast the magic spread that I walked backward until I tripped over the edge of my tub, bringing the shower curtain with me.

I rubbed my head hurt while saying, “owww…” I got up and decided not to take a shower and to just go to sleep. I walked out of the bathroom, hoping to see Gaster and get some explanation why my magic moved so fast but when I went to sleep, I didn’t go to the Void. I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I groaned when I realized that I didn’t see Gaster.

I slapped the living hell out of the alarm clock with one slap. 8:00, great… I got out of my bed, reluctantly. Still feeling sleepy, I went into my bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I looked at my hands to see the magic hasn’t spread as much as before. If anything, it went back to just my nails. Only this time, it covers my whole nail.

I walked to the bathtub, remembering how I tripped and brought down the shower curtain. I got the curtain up and started a cold shower. I went to turn the handle to a cold shower only to see that the shower has already started and to the temperature I was planning it to be. I took off my bra and panties, wondering how it got to be that way. I got into the shower and yelped at the coldness. I was fully awake now and didn’t need to put myself through anymore of this horrible cold.

I jumped out of the shower and quickly turned it off. I allowed my body a moment to warm up, before walking out and going to my phone that I left on my desk. I forgot to plug my phone in last night so it was at 43 percent and I had a new notification saying “Meet up with Blue and Stretch.” I smiled at the thought of Blue jumping up and down, excited for the meet up. I put my phone on the charger and walked to the closet to put on a red T-shirt and blue jean shorts with a black sports bra underneath and matching underwear. I was kinda hungry but I’ll wait till Muffets. ‘I heard they had amazing pastries.’

I sat down on my bed and looked at the alarm clock. I knew that Muffets was at least an hour away from my house but I didn’t want to go out because I didn’t want to be asked a million questions about my hands. ‘Oh crap! My hands!’ I got up and walked to the bathroom to get the white thin gloves. I put them on before looking at myself in the mirror. It wouldn’t really match but it covered the bone and kinda made me look fancy. I disturbed me that I didn’t match so I changed into a light purple shirt, a plaid skirt, and slip on purple flats. I pulled my hair into a ponytail on top of my head.

I walked back over to my bed satisfied with my outfit and ready to watch Riverdale to pass the time. It seemed like a couple of minutes but I knew in the back of my mind it was really like a couple hours. I heard my phone's notification go off so I paused the show. I grabbed my phone and saw that Blue texted me, asking me if I was ready for the meet up at Muffets. I jumped up, realizing I was gonna be late if I didn’t get ready and leave right now. Right as I was walking out of my room, I saw Undyne. I stared into her one glowing yellow eye as she said, “Where are you going.” She said it more like a statement and less like a question.

“I’m going to Muffets to meet up with Blue and Stretch.” I made sure to make it sound innocent. I need to sound innocent because I know I’m on thin ice with her. It took me aWHILE to gain Undyne’s trust enough for her to even stop glaring at me. Alphys told me that Undyne had some bad run-ins with humans dusting monsters after gaining their trust so I understood why Undyne would be wheary around me, a human, trying to gain her, a monster's, trust. I don’t want to ruin the trust I built and all the things that are happening to me isn’t helping my case.

I side stepped Undyne only to have her step in my way again. She had on her serious face on and her height was a very intimidating thing. Undyne arms were crossed and her back was straight making her taller. “I don’t know what is happening to you, but if you try to hurt anyone, I will-” “Undyne,” I interrupted. “Don’t even start. You know me.” I step toward her causing her to step back. “I wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Another step forward by me, another step back by Undyne. “I know that you're scared of what's happening but I’m scared too! I don't know what's happening to me! Gaster wasn’t able to explain it. Hell, I might be dying because of what’s happening.” I felt tears go down my cheeks as Undyne lowered her arms and her expression turned into worry.

I wiped the tears away hoping that it wouldn’t make me have red eyes or blotchy-ness after. “Listen I can’t control what’s happening but I can control myself and I know that I’m not hurting anything or anyone because my body is changing.” Undyne closed her eye before she smirked and said in a playful tone, “Stop making it sound like you're going through puberty.” I smiled, shoulders sagging in relief.

Undyne was usually playful and nice after an argument and after she got over the thing she was arguing about. I hugged her and after a moment, she hugged me back though her hugs are more tough. I realized that I still had to be somewhere. I quickly let go of Undyne and said bye before I ran to the stairs and slid down the railing.

I grabbed my keys and started the car, noting that Alphys was trying to talk to me. “Hi Alph, bye Alph.” I said quickly while running out the door. I hated being late to anything so the second my car shifted into driving gear on the street, I took off. My car has always been a fast car so it wasn’t a surprise if I got pulled over or if monsters on the sidewalk fell on their butt from the wind speed. I raced out of New New Home and took the route I took to get to conferences because I knew that Muffets was on the way. It took me about 10 minutes to get to Muffets after running a few yellow and red lights and two stop signs even then I was a couple minutes late.

I checked myself in the mirror and slicked back a few stray hairs. I got out of the car, feeling a little queasy. I looked at the cafè I parked in front of. It was a nice calming mixture of purple and peach on the wall. The doors were in between two large windows that were decorated with gold and silver letters saying “Muffet’s Cafè and Family” in a fancy font.


End file.
